Adopted Sister part 1
by janeysf03
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had an adopted sister? This is part one in a three part series.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Awe, come on Dad!" 15 year old, Dean whined, "It's bad enough trying to keep Sam out of trouble, now I have to watch some girl too!"

"You watch your tone with me young man! You will do what I tell you to do. Now you protect Sam and Sarah, their lives and yours depend on it." John Winchester said sternly. Dean slowly hung his head and nodded at his father. "Dean, you know how important it is to keep them safe. I wouldn't leave them with anyone else. You are better than most of the hunters out there." Dean's stood a little taller at that comment. "Well, I'll be back in two - three weeks tops." And with that he turned, got in the impala and took off.

Dean sighed and entered the motel room where his brother and his newest ward were waiting. When he walked through the door, he saw Sam sitting on one side of the couch brooding and Sarah was sitting in the corner of the room rocking back and forth.

"What did you do to her Sam?" Dean growled.

"All I did was tell her it was going to be ok. After I said that she hit me and started rocking like that." Sam said getting to his feet.

"Well this is just fantastic, as if I don't have enough problems!" Dean muttered. "Alright Sam, go and get us something to eat." Dean handed Sam some money. "Don't forget to pay attention to what is around you. And don't forget your kni..."

"Knife, I know Dean. I know. I'll be back soon." Sam said leaving the room.

Dean watched Sam leave then slowly brought his attention to the 13 year old girl in the corner of the room. He slowly walked toward her, kneeling down to her level, keeping his guard up in case she decided to hit him.

"So, Sarah, do you wanna tell me why you're all the way over here in the corner? I mean, I know Sam is dork but I don't think you need to put yourself in the corner to get away from him." Dean said trying to get some sort of reaction from her.

Sarah just kept rocking, so Dean put his hand on her shoulder to see if he could at least stop her rocking.

Big Mistake. As soon as he touched her, she sprung forward and hit him square in the chin sending him falling to the floor.

"Son of a…!" Dean cried out as he jumped back up. "What was that for? Geez, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What happened to me!" Sarah yelled, speaking for the first time since she was dropped off there. "Let's start off with yesterday, shall we? I was on my way to my crappy little school when I am abducted by these guys with black eyes. I get thrown in the trunk of a car and then tied up to a chair in some cabin. Next thing I know my dad and some man bust in and start killing people. I start to feel like everything will be ok when I see my dad get his neck snapped. I start screaming for him, but he just laid there staring at me. I watched the life go out of his eyes!" She said hurriedly as she sobbed, staring at the floor. After a moment she continued, "Then the other man ran over and untied me. Once I was able to move I noticed one of the bodies looked familiar. My mother was lying dead on the other side of the room. She was just lying there with her throat slit. In such a short amount of time I lost my whole world! Can you believe that?" Sarah looked up at Dean then and searched his stunned face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ..."

"Don't. Just Don't. I don't need sympathy." She said.

"Alright," Dean said softly. "Do you have any other family we should contact? Anyone who would like to know that you are safe?"

"No. It was just my mom, dad and I."

"Well you have a place with us as long as you want it. My dad's not around much but Sammy and I get by. You could be our sister." Dean said trying to comfort her.

Sarah laid a heavy head on Dean's' shoulder. "Thanks."

Just then Sam returned with dinner making both Sarah and Dean jump startled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you guys." Sam said laying the fast food bags on the table.

"Did you get me pie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I got you your pie. Um, Sarah, I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got you a few choices. Whatever you don't want I'm sure Dean will eat."

"Hey!" Dean said annoyed.

"What? You can eat more than a horse most days." Sam retorted.

Dean glared at Sam. Sarah just chuckled at their quarrel. Then she burst out crying. Both boys turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I just need a minute." Sarah then ran into the bathroom.

She emerged a few minutes later and walked over to the table where Sam and Dean were eating. She quietly took her seat and started to pick at the food that Sam had gotten her.

"Sam?" Sarah said in a whisper.

Sam looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for hitting you earlier."

"It's ok." He said quickly.

"Hey, you hit me too. Why don't I get an apology?" Dean teased.

Sarah smirked at Dean, "Well, to apologize I'd have to be sorry that I hit you."

"Wha..."

Sarah smiled at him and threw one of her fries at him.

And so the bonds between the three of them were formed. Sarah stayed with the Winchesters and helped Dean hunt, after Sam ran away to college. She was with Dean when he had to get Sam and start searching for their father. And she was there watching every time Dean chose every girl but her. Every barmaid…waitress… and random girl on the street.

After 12 years, numerous girlfriends and flings, Sarah had had enough.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam, Dean & Sarah had just finished up a job involving Cassie, Dean's' first love. They were just about to hit the road and find their next case but Dean was taking his sweet time saying goodbye to Cassie. Sarah watched for a moment as Dean and Cassie kissed passionately when something deep inside of her broke. She felt like her insides were being ripped out. Sam's chuckling brought Sarah back to reality. She looked as Sam and saw how much he enjoyed seeing his brother happy. Neither brother noticed that Sarah quietly got into the backseat of the car and silently crumbled from her heartache.

After what seemed like eternity Dean got in the car and started to drive off. Sarah willed herself to sleep so that she wouldn't have to listen to Dean talk or see that stupid grin on his face.

10 hours later they pulled over at a motel in New Castle, Virginia.

"What, were stopping? We're like halfway to Bobby's. Let's just keep going." Sarah said getting curious looks from Dean and Sam. "I'll drive if you're tired."

"We've been on the road for 15 hours; don't you think it's time for us to get some rest? We'll get to Bobby's' in a day or two. What's your rush?" Dean said questioning Sarah.

"Never mind, I just miss Bobby." Sarah stated.

"Well, he would want us there in one piece and there's no telling with your driving. So let's go get a room, ok?"

"Fine," Sarah said glaring at Dean, then walking past him into the motel lobby.

"I would like a room please." Sarah told the creep behind the counter. She looked over at Dean then added, "Make that, two rooms."

Dean gave her a shocked expression then said to the motel guy, "No just the one room."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him and walk back outside. Moments later Dean burst through the lobby doors and walked directly to Sarah.

"What the hell is your problem?" He growled at her.

"I don't have a problem. I just wanted my own room for once. Why do we always have to share everything?" Sarah spat back getting her stuff from the car and walking past Dean. "What room are we in?"  
"113." Dean said staring at her. After a moment he grabbed his stuff and followed her to the room. Sam quietly followed both of them, not wanting to get in the middle of their quarrel.

Dean unlocked the door and went into the room to check it over. Sarah brushed past Dean and locked herself in the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed Dean looked at Sam and quietly asked him, "Do you know what is wrong with her?" Sam just shrugged his shoulders and put his stuff on one of the beds.

Just then Sarah emerged from the bathroom wearing a very low cut shirt, short skirt and high heels. "I'm going out. Don't wait up."

Dean's' eyebrows rose higher than they ever had. "Where do you think you are going?" Dean asked walking over and standing in front of the door.

"Dean don't make me hurt you. I am wearing my sharpest high heels, enough rings to knock out one of your teeth and my Taser. Don't mess with me."

Dean stared at her then stepped to the side. Sarah quickly left.

"Dude, we have to figure out what is going on with her. This is getting crazy."

"I think she just needs some space. Maybe when we get to Bobby's we can get her to stay there for a little while." Sam said getting a weird look from Dean.

"Leave her at Bobby's? I don't know." Dean did not like that idea at all. He sat on his bed trying to figure out what all was going on.

Two hours later, Sarah stumbled back in. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were disheveled and her lipstick was smudged.

"What happened to you?" Dean questioned Sarah.

"Dean..." Sam cautioned.

Sarah ignored Dean, grabbed her bag and locked herself in the bathroom. After her shower, Sarah left the bathroom and started rummaging around in the closet. She pulled out all of the spare blankets and started to make up her bed on the couch. Then she took the leftover blankets and some of her hair pins and started to hang the sheets from the ceiling.

"Can I ask what you are doing now?" Dean asked.

"No" Sarah said not even looking up at him.

"Then tell me anyways." Dean commanded. She continued to ignore him. "Dammit, Sarah!"

"I want some space, jerk wad! Is that too crazy of a notion that I might want to be alone?"

"Yeah like you were alone tonight, when you were out slutting around?"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call me a slut, when that is all that you do! Just leave me alone Dean." Sarah said then hid behind the curtain. She laid down on the couch and tried with all her might to not cry. She just couldn't take this anymore. She had to get away from Dean.

An hour later she still was laying there awake, listening to Sam and Dean snore. She quietly gathered her bag and changed into her normal hunting clothes. It was 3 am so the dark colors will help her to blend in. She quietly put her bag by the door and walked over to the beds. She watched Sam sleep on his stomach for a moment and gently stroked his hair away from his face, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Then she turned to look at Dean. He was laying there propped up in an upright position with his arms crossed almost as if he had fallen asleep glaring at her curtain. Sarah couldn't help it. She slowly sat on the bed beside him. Then she gently leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. Staring at him and knowing that she should just leave, she moved forward and kissed him a second time. This time, a little bit longer. A little bit too long.

Dean's eyes flew open. Confusion etched in them. Sarah froze with her lips still on his. Dean stared at her then began to kiss her back. They both slowly closed their eyes as the kiss began to deepen. Soon Dean's tongue made its way into Sarah's mouth and a low moan escaped from her.

"Umm... Dean..." Sarah moaned as her hands began to explore his chest.

At that, Dean suddenly realized what he was doing and pushed Sarah back a little.

"Wait a minute, Sarah, what is happening?" Dean asked, searching Sarah's eyes for an answer.

"I... um... I..." Sarah started searching for what to say. She looked at Dean and saw for a moment in his eyes apathy. She realized what a big mistake she had made. "Nothing is happening. Just go back to sleep." She moved to get off the bed and he grabbed her hand.

"That was not, nothing. What is going on?"

Sarah looked at him and thought for just a moment that she could tell him that she was in love with him and everything would be ok. But then she remembered Cassie and all of the other women that he had paraded around her. And her resolve hardened.

"It was nothing Dean. Let go of me."

"No. Not until you tell me why you are acting so crazy."

Crazy, that is what he thought of her. That is what he's always thought of her. She will always be that crazy girl rocking in the corner of the room. She will always be his little adopted sister. Why would he ever think of her any other way? It was then that she did what she had promised never to do again.  
She hit him with all she was worth. It wasn't enough to knock him out but it was enough to make him release her hand. She used that opportunity to run to the door, grab her bag and run out the door.

It took Dean a moment to recover. He was so surprised that she hit him. He jumped up and threw his pillow at Sam. "Sam get up, Sarah just ran off." He said before bolting out the door.

Sarah ran from the room, rounded the corner that led to the rooms on the other side of the motel and looked for a hiding place. She looked up and saw a rafter that was just big enough for her to lie on and be hidden. She just barely made it up there before Dean came running by.

She waited until the coast was clear before she hopped down and headed in the opposite direction. She made it to the parking lot a few blocks over and found a car to hotwire. She was two towns over by the time the sun came up. Dean had called her several times but she had ignored all of them. She just turned her phone off and kept driving. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to get as far away from Dean as she could.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two months later Dean and Sam still hadn't found Sarah. To them she had just disappeared. Dean couldn't figure out how she was staying so well hidden. He had spent the last 12 years with this girl and he thought he knew everything there was about her just like he did with Sam. But Dean had to push all of his frustration and confusion aside so that he could focus on the job.

Sam noticed Dean brooding. Again.

"Dean, we will find her. She just needs time."

"Sam. Please don't."

"She just needs some time."

"You don't know that. It's been two whole months! Two months and no contact. I think that's a clear sign that she's not coming back." Dean spat out.

"What if she had made contact?" Sam asked sheepishly.

Dean looked at Sam and studied his expression. "Did she contact you?" Sam just kept looking at the ground. "I don't believe this!" Dean yelled causing Sam to look up at him.

"Dean…"

"What the hell, Sam! When were you going to tell me? Or were you just going to keep me in the dark? Allow me to keep worrying that something had happened to her." Dean yelled getting more and more angry.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but…"

"But, what Sam?"

"She made me promise not to tell you. I figured if I told you, she would find out and stop contacting me. I was afraid she really would be gone forever." Sam confessed.

"So what makes you so special? Why is she contacting you? Did she say why she left?"

"Dean…" Sam started, not wanting to answer Dean's questions.

"Cut the crap, Sam. Answer me! Why is Sarah contacting you?"

"Because she's not pissed at me."

"Wait. She's pissed off at me? What the hell did I do to her?" Dean asked confused.

"Look, she didn't say why she's mad at you, just that she, and I quote, 'that she's so angry with you that she sees red.'"

"What?"

"Well, I have a theory but I think if you really think about it you might be able to figure it out." Sam said with a small smirk.

Dean growled again then said, "Well did she say where she was?"

"No. Nothing specific, just that she was fine and that we don't need to worry about her."

Dean just stared out the window.

"But the good news is that when she calls me, she is also trying to check up on us. Especially you. Make sure we are still alive and safe. And to see if we've made any progress on finding Dad. So she still cares about us. And you."

"Well isn't that lovely." Dean said flatly then added, "Wait, if she's calling you there has to be a way of tracking her signal. We just have to trace it."

"I tried that already, but she's good at covering her tracks. She learned all her tricks from Dad, too. She uses a new burner phone every time. No way to fully track it."

Dean sighed heavily then growled, "Next time she calls, you damn well better tell me."

-  
It had been two months since Sarah left Dean. Two months of hiding. She had to figure out a way to stay under the radar. All of her aliases we no good. She had to chuck all of her credit cards and her cell phone. She found a phone booth and randomly pick a few names to make new ids with. Then bought a map of the U.S. and started throwing darts at it to see where she would travel next. That way Dean could not use any of her usual tendencies to find her.

It has been the worst two months of her life but also the most freeing. True she was constantly moving around but she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Not having to watch Dean with every other woman was nice.

She just rolled into a new town somewhere in Arizona and decided to try and make this town her new home. She found a job at the local bar. Bars always seem to have jobs available. On her first night, one guy tried to grab her ass. He left with a bloody nose and hurt ego. People quickly after that decided to just leave her alone. It was better that way.

Sarah spent all of her free time either drinking or working on her fighting skills.

One night about 4 months later she was having a beer with Kate, another bartender that she had befriended.

"Ok, Sarah, it's time for you to fill in some blanks." Kate said after their second beer.

"What blanks?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"Well, where are you from? You've been here for about 2 months and I still don't know where you're from."

"Well…I'm kind of from all over. I moved around a lot as a kid and the habit has stuck with me." Sarah said evasively.

"Were you an army brat?" Kate asked.

"Yeah… army brat. That's it." Sarah said thinking back to John.

"Great! Now we're getting somewhere. Was it your Mom or Dad in the army?" Kate asked excited that she was finally getting an answer.

"Adopted Dad, actually. And it was the Marines, Echo 2-1." Sarah said in a trance.

"Adopted Dad?"

"Yeah…um… my parents died when I was 13 and… John… well John took me in. Raised me as his own." Sarah said then took another long swig of beer. "I need something stronger."

Kate signaled to the waitress to bring two glasses of whiskey.

"So, John just took you in? Was he a family friend or something?" Kate ask.

"No, he hadn't met them or me until the day they died. He saved me, but wasn't able to save them." Sarah said taking a big gulp of whiskey.

"Okay… that's not weird…" Kate mumbled. "Did he have any other kids, at least?"

"Yeah, two boys. They became sort of like, my brothers." Sarah said with a little smile. "Sam and I used to gang up on Dean and make him so mad. It was so much fun."

"That sounds good. Where are they all now?"

"I don't know." Sarah said sadly then stood up saying, "I'm gonna go hit the head real quick then I should head home. I've got the early shift."

Kate watched Sarah walk away and sat thinking about how upset Sarah looked. Kate could tell she was missing her family but couldn't figure out why Sarah was so evasive about them. Looking over she saw Sarah's cell phone sitting on the table.

She reached over and grabbed it. She soon found there were no contacts listed. There was only one number in the call history and it didn't have a name listed. Curiosity overwhelmed Kate and she quickly dialed the number.

"Yeah?" a very gruff voice said.

"Um… Hello… Is this John?" Kate asked tentatively.

"Who is this?" The man asked aggressively.

"Kate…a friend of Sarah's…" Kate answered a little frightened.

"Sarah? Is she alright?" he asked hurriedly.

"Um…" Kate said before noticing that Sarah was walking back to the table and quickly ending the call and tossing the phone back on the table.

"Okay, Kate. Thanks for the night out but I've got to head home." Sarah said picking up her stuff. As she turned to leave her phone started to buzz in her hand.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at her phone, then hurried outside to answer the call.

"Bobby?" she asked wearily.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Bobby. What's going on?" Sarah asked, trying to figure out how Bobby had gotten her number.

"What's going on? That all you have to say to me? After all these months of not knowing where you were or if you were still alive and all you say is what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Bobby. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to get your ass here."

"Bobby, I can't." Sarah said, noticing Kate approach her with concern.

"You listen to me girly. Your family needs you right now."

"They don't need me, they never have."

"Sarah, there has been an accident. They need you now more than ever."

"Accident? What? Who?"

"Sam, Dean and John were in a collision with a demon driven semi. John and Sam are doing alright but Dean... Dean is..." Bobby slowed down.

"Dean is what?"

"He's in a coma. Sarah please come."

"Where?"

Bobby told her where to go and she began to run toward her motel room.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Kate asked when she caught up to Sarah in her motel room. Sarah was franticly packing her bag.

"How have I accumulated so much stuff? I never used to have so much stuff." Sarah ranted, grabbing another bag and franticly filling it with clothes.

"Just stop for a minute! You're scaring me! What is going on?" Kate yelled.

"There's been an accident. I have to go." Sarah said walking out the door and throwing her bags in. "Bye, Kate. Thanks for…well everything." Sarah said, saying goodbye to her first and only female friend.

-


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ten hours later, Sarah pulled up to the hospital. Her heart pounding as she walked up to the door. She spied Sam walking down one of the hallways and she started to follow him. She slowed down when he entered one of the rooms and peered through the door way. What she saw made a small cry escape her lips. She saw Dean lying there with tubes and wires and it was horrible. At her cry, Sam turned around. A look of shock crossed his face. And then he walked the short distance to her and pulled her into a lung crushing hug.

"Sarah. Is it really you?" He asked pulling back to look at her.

"Yeah it's me Sam. You look awful. I leave you alone for a little while and you go and get yourselves in a whole heap of trouble."

Sam smirked at her. "Yeah something like that. Hey I'll leave you to talk to Dean; I believe he can still hear us. And when I get back we have some catching up to do." He said giving her another hug. "I am glad you came. We've missed you."

"Okay Sambo." She said, kissing his cheek then turned to Dean.

When Sam was out of the room, Sarah walked over to the side of the bed and gently took hold of Dean's' hand.

"Oh Dean, what have you gotten into? I miss you so much... I'm so sorry for leaving you, but I just couldn't be around you anymore. I love you so much. I just..." Sarah suddenly noticed the feel of the room was different. No one had entered the room but it felt different. "Dean... are you here with me?"

Just then Sam came back in the room with John right behind him.

"John!" Sarah exclaimed running over and hugging him.

"Sarah, you get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Awe, John, you are too nice to me." Sarah said smiling at him. He really was being too kind. She always felt she was nothing but ordinary. Not thin, not tall. She has dull brown hair and glasses. She was always the one to get the drunken guy hitting on her. The only thing she felt she had going on was her big bust.  
John noticed Sarah's inner thoughts.

"Sarah, trust me you are beautiful. Now tell me what did they do to drive you away? I thought you would be with Dean forever." Sarah looked over at Dean then at the floor.

"I just couldn't take living in his shadow. I wanted go live my own life. Now before you get on me for being stupid, I always take precautions when I choose a place. Plenty of devils traps and salt. I never leave my apartment without all of the necessary weapons and holy water. And trust me; I never pick anywhere that has any supernatural activity. You didn't raise a stupid girl."

John just looked at her stunned for a moment. "No. No I didn't. Well on that note, I think I will go back to my room and get some more rest." He looked over at Sam, "Sammy don't forget to get all of the items I asked you to get." Sam nodded once and John turned to leave but looked back at Sarah and said, "I'm glad you're hear, princess." Then he left.

-

The sound of Dean's' monitors going off a little while later woke Sarah from her trance. Panic immediately grabbed her as she saw Dean convulsing. The doctors and nurses were there soon and she was pushed out of the room. Pushed right into Sam who was trying to get in.

"Wait that's my brother! Let me in that's my brother!" He cried. Sarah grabbed ahold of him and hung on for all she was worth. They watched as Dean died. The heart beat crashed. The doctor zapped him with electricity. Nothing worked. They watched as the doctor started to pronounce Dean dead and then all of a sudden Dean's heart started to beat again. No one could believe what was going on.

He was just about to leave when Sarah said, "Wait Sam, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that Sarah?"

"Do you, um..., feel anything weird in here?"

Sam raised his eyebrows and swallowed. "Like what?"

"Like Dean?"

"You feel it too?"

Relief showed on both of their faces. "I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means." Sarah stated.

"I have an idea; I need to go get something first. Will you still be here?" Sam asked a little worried that she would take off again.

"I won't leave. I promise." She said giving Sam a reassuring hug before he left.  
-

A little while later Sam returned and found Sarah sitting next to Dean's' bed staring at him so hard that it looked like she was trying to will him to open his eyes. She didn't even notice that Sam had returned.

"Um, knock, knock." Sam said trying not to startle her.

"Oh Sam. That was fast." Sarah said jumping up.

"It's been 3 hours Sarah. How long have you been staring like that at Dean?"

"Oh I don't know... since you left." Sarah said awkwardly.

"It's ok, Sarah, I'm worried about him too." he said giving her a small smile. "Well shall we try to talk to Dean?" he said pulling out an Ouija board.

"Really, Sam? Really?" Sarah said chuckling.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I think it might work." He said sitting on the floor and setting it up.

"Okie Dokie." Sarah giggled sitting down next to Sam.

It took only a moment for them to connect with Dean. It was the most bizarre thing they had done. And they had done some weird things. Dean was able to spell out that there were 'reapers' after him.

Sarah waited until Sam had left the room to talk with his dad before trying to use the Ouija board by herself.

"Dean are you still here?" she asked.

The indicator moved to 'Yes'.

"Dean, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving but you deserve to know why. So you have to come back to me. You have to do everything possible to come back to me." She said starting to cry, "Please come back to me."

The indicator spelled out 'OK' the spun off the board.

-

Sam returned a few minutes later upset because his Dad had disappeared. They poured over Johns' journal trying to find some way to save Dean.

Then as if by a miracle, Dean suddenly woke up and started gagging on his breathing tube.

"Help! Somebody HELP!" Sam cried.

As soon as the doctor and nurses got in the room Sam and Sarah were pushed out into the hall.

After a while the nurse came and told them that one of them could go and see him at a time. Sam immediately looked at Sarah. "Go, Sammy, Go. We both know he will want to see you first. I will be here waiting."

He nodded his head and walked into Dean's room. Not long after that John walked up to Sarah.

"Hey Sweetheart, what are you doing out here?"

"Dean's only allowed one visitor at a time. I sent Sam go in there first."

"Well I'll go hurry him up. Dean will be happy to see you." John said. He started to walk away but turned around and grabbed Sarah into a tight hug. "Promise me one thing?" He said looking down at her. She nodded her head with a confused look on her face. "Promise me that you will always look after the boys. No matter what happens. Promise me that."

He stared at her intently until she said, "Of course."

He smiled at her sadly then gave her one more hug and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Then he turned and strode into Dean's room. She heard some raised voices then it got quiet in there before Sam walked out of the room. He motioned for Sarah to go with him.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Dad some coffee." He said curtly.

"How is Dean?"

"He will be fine, but something just feels off about this. I mean, we both saw him die in there."

"Does Dean remember anything that happened?

"No he doesn't."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, both deep in thought. They were just about back to Dean's room when they passed Johns room. They almost walked by but Sam glanced into the room and saw John laying there on the floor. He dropped the coffee he was holding and ran into the room shouting. Soon there were nurses and doctors running to help. Sam was once again pushed from the room. Sarah just couldn't hand all of this and sunk against the wall. Dean made his way towards them and stood with Sam. There was no hope this time. No last minute miracle. John Winchester was dead.

After everything was over and Johns body was taken down to the morgue, Dean finally turned to go back to his room. That was the first time that Dean noticed that Sarah was there. She was just sitting there staring off into space and rocking back and forth.

"Sarah?" Dean said not believing his own eyes.

She just kept rocking, just like when they had met. Dean looked over at Sam, "You couldn't have told me she was here?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't get the chance, you know with Dad dying and all." Sam moved to pick Sarah up.  
He carried her back to Dean's' room and placed her in one of the chairs. He then sat in the other chair and Dean laid back down on his bed. Both boys sat quietly, trying to wrap their minds around what had just happened. Within a little while both were passed out from exhaustion.

Sarah woke while the boys were still asleep. She sat there looking between Sam and Dean. Both so tortured in their sleep. She could see the heavy burden they were both carrying. It was so heavy that they couldn't even find peace in their dreams. She decided right then that she would do whatever it took to help take some of that burden from them. She might not be a Winchester by birth but she was one in her heart.

Getting up she slowly made her way out of the room, deciding it would be best to let them sleep. She made her way out to her car and changed into her business suit. She called Bobby. After delivering the bad news about Johns' death, they worked together to get Johns' body released and sent to the funeral home in small town that Bobby lived in. It didn't take too long after Sarah went down to the morgue as an FBI agent and expedited the arrangements.

She then followed the medical examiners car all the way to the funeral home to be sure that John was in fact delivered. Bobby contacted the mortician there, who happened to be a buddy of his, and arranged for them to keep Johns' body under lock and key so that the boys would be able to get there and give their father a true hunter's burial. Sarah took care of everything else: gathering the wood, salt and lighter fluid for the funeral, as much beer and liquor she thought was appropriate and enough food to feed an army.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She spent that whole first day at Bobby's, while waiting for the boys to arrive, making pies, cookies, a couple casseroles and cleaning the cobb web ridden and dust bunny covered rooms upstairs. She didn't want the boys to have to concentrate on anything but their dad and deciding what was next for them.

As the moon was rising out the second night, Sarah heard her car pull up the driveway (Bobby had driven it back to the hospital for the boys to use). She was in the middle of cleaning out the destroyed impala of any items that were left in it. She slowly stood up where she was and saw the two boys make their way into the house.

Not wanting to surprise them she went back to the task at hand. Figuring that Sam and Dean would stay inside and talk with Bobby, Sarah put her ear buds back in and started to sing.

"I have always been a dreamer  
From the day I was born I watched the sky  
All the planets spinning silent  
Like they knew their way,  
And somehow I believe we'd stand here one day

Now I know you're afraid that love won't last  
Say what you will, I've got all the time you need  
There's a dream and a chance, Baby that's what we have  
Say that you will, It will always be enough if you believe in us

There are moments when I worry  
When the waters rise and the currents take you  
There's a life line stretched between us.  
Between your heart and mine  
Across all space and time and that never dies

But I know you're afraid that love won't last  
Say what you will, I've got all the time you need  
There's a dream and a chance. Baby that's what we have  
Say that you will, It will always be enough if you believe in us

ohh ohh ohhh...

Baby say what you will, I've got all the time you need  
There's a dream and a chance, Baby that's what we have  
Say that you will. It will always be enough if you believe in us

just watch the sky.  
Like the planets spinning silent,  
We will find our way, Baby, I believe in us  
Baby I believe in us, yes, I believe in us

As she was finishing up her song, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that someone was watching her. She immediately put her hand to her belt and took out her knife.

"You don't need that." Dean said.

Dean. It was Dean.

Sarah slowly stood up and looked over at him as she put her knife away. Her heartbeat picking up rapidly just by seeing him and the look he was giving her. He was trying to keep is emotions off his face but having lived with him for most of her life she knew how to read him pretty well. He was trying to hide his anger and sadness but there was also a little bit of relief.

"Hello Dean." She said walking a little closer to him, being wary of the anger she saw. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as anyone who was hit by a semi." He said flatly.

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside resting. I made some food. I made some..."

"Bobby sent me out to get you. He said you haven't stopped working since you got here."

"Well I just wanted to get what I could done, before you guys arrived. Why don't we go inside, I made some…"

"You aren't hurting Baby are you?" He asked interrupting her again.

She looked at him and then at the totaled car. "Excuse me? Am I hurting Baby? Why would I hurt her and how could I possibly hurt her more than she already is?"

"You should go inside. I'll be in soon." Dean stated gruffly.

"Look Dean, I know that you're mad at me but..."

"Don't. Just don't." He said walking toward the impala.

"Fine." Sarah spat back to him as she started back to the house. She made it a few feet when she heard Dean again.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." That made her stop in her tracks.

"I didn't know I could. I never really tried before."

"What song was that?"

"It was um... something from a musical... nothing you'd like. I better get back inside." Sarah nervously answered before hurriedly walking up to the house. She did not want Dean to know that she was singing that song with him in her mind. She needed to put all those thoughts and feelings away. She wanted to keep her promise to John and look after the boys, no matter what.

When she got inside, Bobby and Sam looked up at her, trying to see how her and Dean's first meeting went. Sarah casually walked into the library and gave Sam a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy." She said. "You hungry?"

"You mean there's actually food here?" Sam said chuckling as Bobby gave him a glare.

"Yeah, there's food here. There's some antipasti and a meatloaf, some cookies and apple pie." Sam looked at Sarah amazed. Sarah chuckled and motioned for Sam to get close, and then she loudly whispered, "There's even fresh sheets and towels upstairs." Then she and Sam laughed when Bobby glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Now what can I get you?" She said leading Sam into the kitchen. "You want a beer Bobby?" she yelled over her shoulder.

Bobby grumbled his reply and Sarah reached into the fridge and grabbed 3 beers out. She handed one to Sam who was sitting at the table, one to Bobby who was looking at some papers at his desk and one to Dean who was leaning on the wall in the hallway trying not to be noticed. He gave her a puzzled look then took the beer and walked upstairs.

Sarah went back into the kitchen and started to heat up some pasta for Sam. She was trying to keep herself calm.

"Dean will come around, Sarah; he's just trying to deal with a lot right now. He thought you were gone forever. You were more hidden than Dad. We at least had little bits to go on for him, you… you just disappeared. There were absolutely no leads. I'm still not sure how you were able to do that. But anyways, he will come around. He loves you," Sarah's breath caught in her chest, until Sam continued; "you're family. He just needs time" She let out her breath feeling deflated. Of course that is what Sam meant. Dean loves her as family, as a sister, nothing more. She needed to keep repeating that to herself.

"Hey why don't you go take Dean some pie," Sam suggested. "I'm sure he would love some after all of that hospital food."

"I don't think he wants me around much right now. Maybe you should take him some." Sam gave Sarah a look.

"Well we both know that I am not going to take him any." Bobby called from the library making Sam and Sarah laugh.  
"Fine, I'll try but if I come down here with pie smashed in my face or bleeding I am blaming both of you." Sarah said putting a piece of pie on a plate and walking over to the stairs.

Sarah walked over to the only closed door in the upstairs hallway. It was the room that Dean and Sam always share while here. Sarah knocked on the door, "Dean, are you awake?" Silence. "I have a piece of pie for you." Silence. "It's apple, your favorite..." The door slowly opened.

"Hey Dean, I thought you might like some pie after all the hospital food."

"Thanks" he grumbled grabbing the plate before closing the door in her face.

-

The next day, Sarah woke early and couldn't fall back asleep. She was having trouble relaxing because of all the tension between her and Dean. Unable to lay in bed any longer Sarah got up and went down to the kitchen. The clock on the microwave said 5:30 am so it was a wee bit too early to start making breakfast. But Sarah needed something to do, so she started making muffins. An hour later she had a batch of blueberry muffins and had started making some cinnamon rolls from scratch.

At around 7 am she heard a soft creaking coming from the hallway. She turned and saw Dean walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes. The breath caught in Sarah's chest at the sight of him walking around in his pajama bottoms. His chest looked like a sculptor had chiseled it to perfection. His shoulders made her ache with longing. All she wanted to do at that moment was to rush over to him and have his arms engulf her.

Sarah stood there staring for a moment until he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." he mumbled snapping her out of her trance.

Sarah quickly turned back to the dough she was sprinkling with cinnamon. "I have some coffee ready, if you want some."

Dean walked over and filled a mug with coffee before turning toward the living room.

"You can have a muffin if you're hungry or I can whip you up some eggs and bacon. Whatever you want."

"I'm not hungry. Thanks for the coffee." And then he was gone.

Sarah quickly finished up the cinnamon rolls and cleaned up the kitchen. Then went upstairs to change into her running clothes. Grabbing her iPod and earphones she headed outside. She didn't notice that Dean was sitting on the porch watching her do her quick stretches before starting her run.

She returned 20 minutes later and was just about to walk back outside when she heard, "You run now?"

Looking over she saw Dean sitting on the porch swing. "I took up the habit."

"Why is that?"

"I needed a hobby that would help burn some excess energy."

"I know a better hobby for that." Dean said smugly.

"I know." Sarah said and went back inside and walking into the kitchen.

Sam looked up at her from a plate full of food and grinned widely at her. "Can I say I like having you back? This is awesome! Did you stay up all night to make all this?"

"Nah. Just had trouble staying asleep last night and your welcome." Sarah said while getting a glass of water.

"You like running now?" Sam inquired.

"Not really"

"Then why do you do it?"

"To keep myself alive."

"Ok." Sam said sensing she didn't want to say anymore on that subject.

"I'm going to get a shower then start setting up for the funeral. Keep an eye out for Bobby's friend from the morgue." Sarah said walking away.

Sam soberly looked at her and nodded then looked at his food and pushed it away.

-

After Sarah finished with her shower she started to work on the burial preparations. She started to work on putting the pyre together. After a few minutes Sam and Dean ventured over and helped her. When they finished, a long black vehicle drove up the drive.

"I'll go get the shroud, if you boys will handle Bobby's buddy." Sarah said causing to Dean give her a questioning look. "He has a tendency to be a little handsy around me." Dean and Sam both nodded and let her walk back to the house.

She returned a few minutes later with the shroud. Bobby had joined them and had gotten his buddy "Ted" to stay in his car. She quickly handed the shroud to Sam and walked to the back of the hearse. She worked on getting John's body wrapped properly with Sam and Dean. Then got out of their way so they could get John onto the pyre.

Bobby said a quick good bye to "Ted" and then join the others. Sam and Dean started to cover the body with gasoline and salt.  
Sarah felt her eyes well up with tears as the moment of finality had arrived. It was time to say good bye to John Winchester. He might not have been the nicest of men all of the time but he was family to her. He saved her life and gave her a whole new one.

Dean threw the match down and flames erupted everywhere. Sarah couldn't hold in her sob as she started to cry. Sam walked over and put his arm around her shoulders to help comfort her. They stood like that a moment before she felt someone take a hold of her free hand. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw that Dean was standing there. He didn't say anything or look at her but it meant so much to her. After the fire was done and Johns' ashes were being swept up by the wind, everyone returned to the house for a much needed drink.

-  
A while later…

Sarah busied herself by making dinner for everyone.

"You two ready to eat?" She asked Bobby and Sam, who were reading through some books.

"Hmm?" Bobby mumbled.

"Uh, yeah… sure." Sam said not looking up from his book. Sarah made two bowlfuls of ziti and placed them in their hands. They began eating without looking up. Sarah shook her head and started to make up another bowlful.

She made her way out to give it to Dean.

She found him looking through the piles that she had created. She cleared her throat to make sure he knew she was getting close.

"Hey." He said flatly when she approached.

"Howdy." Sarah said back trying to act more like her old self. They stared at each other for a moment before Sarah remembered why she had come out there. "I brought you something to eat.

"I'm not hungry." Dean replied quickly but softened a little and said, "But thanks."  
He stared at her again and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. "I also brought you a beer. I'll just leave all this over here and if you want to eat then you'll have it. But I do have to say it was real good." Sarah teased giving him a small smile.

She started to turn around to go back to the house when Dean asked, "You do all this work?"

Sarah looked back at Dean for a moment before looking at the piles he was looking at. "Yeah, I... uh... didn't want you to have come back and face the mess it was in."

He looked deep in thought for a moment before saying, "Did you get Dad sent here?"

"Yeah"

"All the supplies needed for the funeral, was that you too?"

"Yeah"

"All that food and the clean house?"

"Yeah?" Sarah said a little uneasy with his questioning.

"Thanks." Dean said under his breath, and then acted like he hadn't.

"No problem." she said then tried to leave again.

"Why did you come back?" he asked awkwardly.

"I came back because of the accident. Bobby called and…"

"Oh so you'll answer Bobby's calls but not mine."

"It's not like that Dean"

"Then what is it like? What is it like to leave your family behind, to disappear?" Dean asked angrily.

"Dean..."

"I do have to hand it to you. I never knew how much you hated it with us. And I thought I knew you too. Thought I knew most everything there was to you. But you sure were hiding some awful big things."

"Look..."  
"Like how you can just disappear completely. That was truly amazing. It was as if you had just dropped off the face of the earth. I never thought I would see you again. I kept thinking that there was no way that you could be that hidden from me. Well unless you were dead."

"You thought I was dead?"

"Do you blame me? You just disappeared!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I just needed some space. And if I told you where I was, called you or left any type of clues, then you two would have tracked me down and it was better for everyone this way."

Deans' head snapped up. "Better for everybody?! Better for you maybe but not better for everybody. Not better for the ones YOU left behind!" Dean said getting in her face and pushing a finger into her chest.

Sarah stood there stunned at how aggressive Dean was being with her. He had never been like this with her before. When he backed off a little, Sarah decided it was her turn to say her peace about all of this.

"Dean, it was never my intention to hurt you."

Dean started to say something but Sarah quickly stopped him. "No, you said your peace now I will say mine." Sarah said feeling a small amount of courage.

"Now I am sorry for hurting you. And I am sorry that what I felt came to me disappearing on you. I honestly didn't think it would affect you this much."

"Not affect me this much? Are you crazy? For the last 12 years we have been family. You have been a friend and a sister and you think that is nothing?" Sarah flinched at the word sister.

"What can I say, I'm stupid. But I am not stupid enough to stay in my own personal hell. Not when I could get away and at least live a numb life."

"Your own personal hell?! Great tell me how you really feel then." Dean growled getting closer.

"I am not having this conversation right now." Sarah said backing up into the wall.

"Why? Afraid of actually telling the truth?" Dean asked closing the distance.

"Dean, please. I…I'm not ready…" She said looking up at him.

He just moved a little closer, staring down at Sarah, both of his hands resting on the wall on either side of her. After a moment, he sighed heavily and back away, turning back to the totaled impala.

Sarah let out a sigh and slowly started to back up from him and head toward the house.

"Are you going to leave again?" Dean asked.

"I honestly don't know."

Anger flashed on Deans' face again, but he let her continue on to the house.

-

Sam looked up when Sarah came into the Library. He raised his eyebrows at her and said, "You were out there awhile."

She sighed and said, "Trust me it was not a fun... He is really mad at me... I think I am going to take a nap. Arguing always seems to make me tired."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later, Dean, Sam and Sarah were still at Bobby's house. Dean worked tirelessly on fixing the impala, speaking only when he had to. Sam spent most of his time reading and helping Bobby with the phones and Sarah did her best to take care of all of them. It was tearing her up inside watching Dean and Sam go through their grief. Sam would talk to her about it some but Dean wouldn't talk to anyone, especially not Sarah.

Sarah was making everyone lunch when Sam and Dean burst in talking fervently.

"Hey Bobby, do you have a car we can borrow?" Sam asked walking into the library.

"Sure, boys, what's going on?" Bobby asked.

"We are going to talk with one of Dads old friends. We heard a voicemail on his phone from her saying that she could help with yellow-eyes." Dean explained.

"Well, I think that there is a van working out there. There anything else you need?"

"Nah, I think the van will be good. We salvaged most of our weapons from the impala. Sarah got them all organized for us." Sam said giving Sarah a grateful smile. "Well, we'll get pack up and head out."

The boys headed upstairs to grab some clothes. Bobby looked over at the kitchen and saw Sarah standing at the sink tirelessly scrubbing a pan.

"Hey, Sarah?" He said getting her attention, "Why don't you go with them? Keep them out of trouble."

Sarah looked up at him, with sadness in her eyes. "Oh I don't think Dean would like that very much. It's probably better for me to stay here." She then started making some sandwiches.

Bobby went upstairs to talk to the boys. "Hey boys, why don't you take Sarah with you this time? She looks like she needs to get out of here some and I need her to stop cleaning. I can't smell anything but soap now and it's disgusting." He said making Sam smirk.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bobby. Last time she went riding with us, I lost her. And I don't need an extra person to watch. So no, the answer is no." Dean said forcefully making Bobby angry.

"Boy, don't you raise your voice to me. Now that girl down there has been slaving away for over a week trying to make sure that you boys want for nothing. She prepared and arranged everything for your father's funeral. Now get over the past. What matters is that she came back. She didn't have to but she did. Now suck it up, idgit and start trying to get over it." Bobby scolded Dean, and then went back downstairs.

Dean and Sam came down a moment later.

"Wait." Sarah said before they could get to the door. Walking over to them she said, "Here, I made you both some sandwiches for the ride.", then she handed both boys their own brown bag. "Be safe, okay?"

Sam looked over at Dean, and then said, "Hey Sarah, you want to go with us?" Dean's' head snapped up and looked at Sam. They shared one of their telepathic looks. From where Sarah stood she could tell that Dean was telling Sam "no" and Sam was telling Dean to "get over it". Dean sighed then said, "I'm going to load up the van." then left.

"I don't think Dean wants me there. It's probably better if I stay."

"No, you should come with us. It'll be like old times before we know it." Sam said while looking in his lunch bag. "Is that peanut butter and banana?"

"Yep." Sarah said giving him a smile. "Just for you, Sambo."

"You're the best! Thanks!" Sam said giving her a side hug. "Now go get your stuff before Dean leaves both of us."

Sarah was about to say no again but Bobby walked up to them. "Girl if you don't get in that van willingly, then I will have to tie you up and throw you in there."

Startled Sarah nodded her head and said, "Okay... I'll be right down." then went upstairs to pack her bag. When she came back down a few minutes later, Bobby was waiting for her by the door.

When she approached him, he handed her a brown paper bag. "So you don't get hungry on the road." She smiled at him and headed out to the van where Sam and Dean were waiting.

"Finally." Dean said exasperated.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen." Sarah said getting in the back seat.

-

The ride was quiet and full of tension. Dean was frustrated that he couldn't play his music and that he had to drive a piece of crap van. Sarah could also tell he was upset that she was there. She was trying to be as invisible as possible but after his umpteenth tirade about the stupid van she couldn't take it anymore. She started rifling through her bag and got out her iPod and some other wires.  
"Awe princess, am I bothering you?" Dean said sarcastically noticing Sarah's' movements.

Sarah ignored him and moved out of her seat to the space between Sam and Dean. She then started setting up her iPod.

Noticing what she was doing Dean said, "No, I'm not listening to your girly music. Driver picks the music..." Before he could finish the sounds of Metallica started playing. Dean looked over at Sarah with a questioning look.

Sarah just got back in her seat and stared out the window.

After a while, they pulled up to weathered looking saloon. Dean and Sam were talking and Sarah was asleep in the back. Dean unplugged Sarah's' iPod not knowing how to shut it off and started to look at it. Before giving it to Sam to turn off he noticed the name of the play list. Sarah had titled it 'Dean's favorites'. That made Dean frown.

"Should we wake her up?" Sam asked.

"Nah. Let her sleep, while we make sure it all clear in there." He said getting out of the van.

-

A couple of minutes later, Sarah awoke to an empty van. 'Great, they couldn't have woken me up?' She thought. She got out of the van and walked up to the saloon.

Opening the door slightly, she saw a young girl punch Dean in the nose and grab a rifle out of his hands. Neither of them noticing Sarah. She slowly took her gun out of her ankle holster and quietly made her way to hide behind a few tables, waiting to see what was going on.

"Sam! I need help out here!" Dean growled.

Sam burst through a door behind Dean with his arms above his head. "Sorry Dean. I can't right now I'm ah a little tied up." Sam said.

The woman holding a rifle at Sam's back said, "Sam. Dean. Winchester?"

"Yeah" Sam and Dean said together.

"Son of a bitch." The older woman said.

"Mom, you know these guys?" the younger woman asked.

"I think these are John Winchesters' boys." the older woman answered laughing, "Hey, I'm Ellen, and this is my daughter Jo."

"Hey" Jo said.

Dean eyed her warily and asked, "You're not going to hit me again, are you".

Sarah began to chuckle from her hiding place causing everyone to look over at her, including the women with the rifles. Sarah put her gun on the table and stood up showing that her hands were empty. Then walked over to them.

"Who are you?" Jo asked.

"This is Sarah. She's with us." Sam said.

"Hey" Sarah said to Jo and Ellen.

"Sarah…the girl John adopted?" Ellen asked as she walked behind the bar and prepared a towel with some ice in it for Dean.

"You called our Dad and said you could help. Help with what?" Dean asked her, cutting off Sarah's reply.

"Well, the demon of course." Ellen answered causing Sam and Dean to look at each other in surprise. "I heard he was closing in on it."

"Was there an article in Demon Hunters quarterly that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Hey I just run a saloon, but hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your Dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean asked harshly.

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen answered coolly.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean snapped.

"Dean, stop it." Sarah scolded.

"Hey don't do me any favors. Look if you don't want my help then fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if..." Understanding spread across Ellen's face, "he didn't send you... He's alright isn't he?"  
"No, no he isn't. It was the demon we think. It just got him before he got it I guess." Sam answered as pain flashed over Dean's face.

"I'm so sorry." Ellen said.

"It's okay, we're alright." Dean said

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really lady, I'm fine." Dean growled. Sarah smacked his arm in warning. Dean threw her a glare.

"So look if you can help, we could use all the help we can get." Sam said cutting off the tension that was building in the room.

"Well we can't, but ash will."

"Who's ash?" Sam asked.

"Ash?" Ellen yelled and the guys sleeping on the pool table jumped up.

After Sam and Dean showed Ash, Johns' folder of info on yellow eyes', they were told it would take him 51 hours. This guy was crazy. Ash left and Dean ordered a beer. He picked a table as far away from everyone as he could. Sarah sat a few seats away from Sam at the bar and listened to them talk about a case she had. She noticed Jo walk over and talk to Dean. She watched him soften and flirt with her. She couldn't sit there. She suddenly felt all of the anguish she felt from before. Here she was yet again, watching Dean pick another girl. Sarah got up and walked over to the pool table. Ellen walked over to her with a mothering look on her face.

"Hey there, Sarah, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Sarah said flatly.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Ellen said.

Sarah didn't know why but she liked this woman. It felt like she knew Ellen much longer than the hour that they'd been there. "Well we all have our issues, don't we? Sometimes I feel like a glutton for punishment."

"Why's that?"

"I don't think we'll be here long enough for me to tell you." Sarah said seeing Sam talking to Dean a case. Sadness showing in Sarah's eyes. Sam motioned for Sarah to join them.  
"Hey Sarah, we are heading out." Sam called out from the bar.

"Awesome." Sarah said flatly. She reached into her purse and grabbed a beat up flask out. "Could I get a refill on this before we leave?" She asked Ellen.

"Sure." Ellen said taking the flask and walking behind the bar. "You know I have a few things here I need some extra help with. Why don't you stay here while the boys take care of the case?"

Sarah looked over at Ellen then at Sam and Dean. Dean was showing no emotion on his face but Sam was concerned.

"Well if you boys don't mind..." Sarah said slowly.

"Nope. Let's go Sam." Dean interrupted before striding to the door.

Sarah looked away from him and sighed. "I'll just get my stuff from the van." Sarah said walking out behind Dean.

She grabbed her bag and was turning to go back inside when Dean said, "Don't forget your thingy." He held up her iPod.

"You can take it. Five minutes down the road and you'll be whining like a baby." She didn't wait for him to answer. She just walked back into the saloon.

"See ya, Sam." She said as she passed him.

When the boys were gone, Ellen sat down at the table with Sarah and sent Jo off to do something.

"Okay, Sarah, spill. Tell me your story. John told me that he adopted a teenage girl." Ellen said then smirked a little, "I remember asking him if he was crazy, but he never said how you came to live with them."

"He saved me." Sarah said looking at the table, "I was abducted one day after school by a couple of ghouls. He stormed in with my Dad and the two of them killed the ghouls before they could, well, eat me. But, my Dad wasn't fast enough… I saw him die." Sarah paused as Ellen took hold of her hand, "I didn't find out until later that the ghouls had already killed my Mom. In one day I lost my whole family. But instead of dropping me off at the nearest orphanage, he took me in. Made me an honorary Winchester." Sarah brushed a tear away from her eye. "But he was completely crazy." Sarah said laughing a little. "I ended up decking both Sam and Dean shortly after meeting them, but they were always good to me."

"So what's happened to make this so sour? Or is Dean always like that?" Ellen asked.

"That's Dean about 80% of the time. He doesn't do too well with grief."

"That boy is not just dealing with grief." Ellen said sternly.

Sarah looked down at the table again. "Yeah, that parts my fault… I sort of ran away a few months back."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"To save my sanity." Sarah admitted. Ellen gave her a confused look. "Have you heard of his reputation? With women?"

Ellen gave her a knowing look, "No, but he looks like one that would have a bad reputation."

"Well, just imagine being with someone like that constantly. Just imagine day after day of his arrogant attitude, of his constant flirting in front of you as if you were invisible. Now just imagine that despite all of that and more, that you still love him." Sarah said then looked up at Ellen.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. That's awful. What did Dean say when you told him how you feel?" Ellen asked.

"Um…." Sarah looked back down at the table.

"Sarah, are you saying you just left that boy without an explanation?"

"Um…"

"No wonder he's pissed at you. I bet he thought he knew everything about you. How long you had you been with the Winchesters?"

"12 years…"

"Hmm… How long have you loved him?"

"12 years…" Sarah whispered.

"So in 12 years you never thought to tell him how you feel?" Ellen pried.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he only sees me as a little sister; someone he's responsible for. I am completely invisible to him. Always have been, always will be."

"By the looks I saw him give you before he left, I don't think he sees you like that."

"Trust me, if Jo and I were both sitting at the bar, and Dean had his choice between us, he would choose Jo, or pretty much any other pretty girl over me every time. I know and accept that. I just don't have to sit around and watch it." Sarah said.

"I highly doubt that."

"Well I don't." Sarah snapped tears glistening her eyes. "I saw the look in his eyes after I kissed him. I saw the disgust."

"Sarah…"

"You said you needed help with something." Sarah said changing the subject and wiping her face off.

"Just one more thing, I can see that you're back now but did you do that on your own or did Dean drag you back?"

"No. Dean couldn't find me. I came back because of the accident, but I have been a very unwelcome presence." Sarah said then added more to herself, "I think it's time for me to move on. I think that's what Dean wants. For me to not be here."

"Bull crap." Ellen said causing Sarah to look up at her. "The answer is not running away. That is never the answer. You need to make Dean talk to you. Get all of this out in the open. That is what you both need."

"Well I don't think that is very likely to happen. He's quite determined to no be around me. Bobby had to force me to go on this trip and it took both Bobby and Sam to get Dean to take me. Thanks for the talk Ellen but I think it's just too late to fix things. I think it would be best if I just try to find a life away from all this, away from Dean."

"So you're just going to pick up and leave again? Haven't you caused enough trouble doing that?"

Sarah sighed and took a swig from her flask. "I need to think about all of this." She said getting to her feet. Ellen gave her a harsh look. "Look, Ellen, you don't know Dean the way I do. And I know that he would never, not in a million years, tell me how he feels. He doesn't work that way. Why do you think I've never told him how I feel? He's just not capable of that." Sarah paused trying to compose herself. "Now I promise I won't leave tonight. I won't leave until I can think through somethings."

"Alright, you can stay in one of the rooms out back after helping clean up the store room."

Sarah spent that whole night and next day trying to develop a plan. She knew that if she disappeared again that nobody would forgive her. Not Bobby, Sam or Dean. And she knew that wherever John was that he would never forgive her either. So what was there to do? She couldn't stay around Dean and she couldn't leave him.

Not wanting to be around when Sam & Dean rolled into the roadhouse, Sarah quietly left through the back door. The boys would be there soon and she couldn't bear to see Dean flirt with Jo again.

About an hour later Dean & Sam strode into the Roadhouse. They met with Ash and found that he had set up a computer program to help track the yellow eyed demon. When they were down talking with Ash, Dean noticed that Sarah wasn't around.

"You boys want a room for the night?" Ellen asked.

"Um thanks Ellen, but I think we'll just grab Sarah and head back to Bobby's." Dean answered looking around.

"Oh ok then. Jo? Go Sarah it's time to go." Ellen instructed.

Jo went out the back door but returned quickly.

"Umm…" Jo mumbled, holding a piece of paper.

Dean looked at her and grabbed the paper.

Dean,

It's obvious that you don't want me around. I had hoped that we could have at least talked through a few things but unfortunately you are not ready to. And I can't sit around and wait. I especially can't watch you flirt with others in front of me. All I can say is I'm sorry and I hope that one day we can move past this.

Love,

Sarah

Dean growled under his breath, "Son of a Bitch!"

"Sam there is one for you too." Jo said handing a different paper to him.

Sambo,

What does Dean's face look like after reading my note? Is it funny? Lol. Tell him I mean everything I said in his letter but, I am not disappearing for good. When I get set up somewhere I will let you and Bobby know. Just remember that I love you all.

Sarah

"What does yours say?" Dean asked trying to snatch Sam's' letter.

Sam smirked at Dean. "She wants to know if she made you mad." Dean glared at him causing Sam to laugh. "Ha ha ha. Sorry man. She said she would let me know when she gets set up somewhere."

"Oh what the hell!" Dean yelled then turned to Ellen and Jo. "When did you last see her?"

"Um… about twenty minutes ago." Ellen answered. "She helped unload my last order of liquor then went back to her room."

Dean grabbed his jacket and walked hurriedly to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked.

"She's not getting away that easy." Dean barked out. "Sam? You coming?"

Dean strode through the door followed by Sam. Once in the car Sam asked, "Where are you even going to look? She could be anywhere by now."

"I don't know, but I have to find her. I have a bad feeling about this." Dean said as he sped down the road.

Sarah was almost to the next town over. It was taking a while because she was on foot. She was very thankful that she had started running to build up her stamina otherwise she wouldn't have gotten this far. She hoped she could find a car to steal soon.

She was almost to the town when she heard rustling noises. They were coming from the woods. She slowly reached for her knife that was hidden at the small of her back. Before she knew it something slammed into her causing her to fall to the ground, hitting her head on a rock. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dean, she could be anywhere by now. Let's just go back to Bobby's and wait for her to call." Sam said trying to reason with Dean.

"Shut up, Sam. She's here. I know it." Dean said as he drove. His eyes searching for some sort of clue.

A few moments later, he saw a bag on the side of the road. He pulled over and retrieved it.

"That's Sarah's." Sam said taking it from Dean.

Dean looked down and saw something shiny in the grass. "You think?" He stated picking up Sarah's knife.

Sam started researching right away, trying to find anything supernatural in this town. Dean went to the police, hospital and morgue trying to find some sort of lead.

"Dammit!" he growled, and then asked Sam, "You don't think this is her new way of disappearing do you?"

"No. No. She would never willingly leave her knife. She cherished it." Dean gave Sam a look. "Trust me, Dean. That knife meant more to her than anything else she had."

Dean thought about that. He remembered giving it to her after his Dad had let him start to train her. It wasn't a great knife, just something he had an extra of. He hadn't realized that she kept it for so long.

He quickly got up from where he was sitting.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I need some air." Dean answered then walked out the door. He decided to go for a walk to help clear his head. He walked until he was at the spot where they had found Sarah's stuff. He stood there a moment looking around before hearing a rustling. He expertly removed his gun from the back of his pants. He began to crouch and look around.

In the blink of an eye 6 demons appeared and charged him. Dean managed to shoot 2 of the demons before one tackled him from behind. The other three soon started to punch and kick him. One of them took a cheap shot and hit him in the head knocking him out.

Dean slowly started to regain consciousness. He could tell that he was handcuffed to something but his head was resting on something soft and … squishy? His eyes shot open causing his head to pound from the light.

"Finally awake there, sleeping beauty?" a very familiar voice asked.

Dean slowly raised his head. He saw he had been sleeping with his head resting on Sarah's chest. Both of her arms were pulled behind her back also.

"Sarah?" Dean asked groggy.

"Yeah it's me."

"How did we… Why…"

"Demons. They jumped me and I'm guessing you too." Sarah explained.

"Have they done anything to you?" Dean asked looking her over.

"No. They locked me up down here a day ago. I didn't see them again until they dragged you in. You doing okay? You don't look so good." Sarah asked.

"I'm fine." Dean growled. He started to scan the room trying to find a way out. He quickly scanned the girl next to him. His gaze settled on her chest. He could tell that she was cold. He quickly looked away before she could see him staring.

"I really need to start carrying paper clips around." Dean stated.

"I think I still have a hairpin in my hair." Sarah said turning her head away from him. "Can you see it?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Dean said moving closer. Sarah held her breath as he leaned in and started to work the hairpin out of her hair with his mouth.

"Now what?" Dean murmured with the pin in his mouth.

"Um… How about I take it and drop it down to your hands. We both know I'm not the best at lock picking." Sarah said with a small smile. Dean smirked and nodded his agreement to her plan. Sarah slowly leaned in and grabbed the hairpin with her mouth. Her lips almost touching his caused her heartbeat to quicken. Dean's eyes widened but he remained silent. Sarah quickly pulled back and twisted as much as she could towards his hands.

Within a few moments Dean had unlocked his handcuffs and was about to unlock hers but stopped.

"What's wrong? Unlock mine." Sarah said confused.

"You know, if I were smart, I would keep those on you."

"Why?" Sarah asked slowly.

"So you couldn't run away so easy." Dean stated before placing the hairpin in her hand. "You need the practice. I'm apparently not always going to be around to save you, obviously." Dean stood up and started searching for a way out.

Sarah stared at him for a moment before trying to pick the lock on her handcuffs. "You really do hate me now, don't you?" Sarah said weakly.

Dean stopped and stared at her. "You think I hate you?"

"Well don't you? I've been back over a week and you still can't bring yourself to talk to me more than you have to."

"I…Sarah…I…don't know what I feel anymore. I just know that being around you makes me mad. Very mad."

"Fine, let's get out of this mess then we can go our separate ways and you never have to see me again." Sarah said pissed.

"Do you honestly think that the solution is to run away again?" Dean growled.

"Isn't that what you want?" Sarah said getting madder.

"Why would you think that?"

"Dean, I know you. I know when you won't forgive someone. And I know when you won't change."

"Oh you know me so well that you couldn't talk to me before you left the first time? You couldn't tell me what you felt? You know me so well that you know the one thing that would hurt me the most." Dean growled at her.

Sarah continued to try and unlock her handcuffs while thinking what to say. "Well you always seemed to know how to hurt me." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Dean said angrily walking over to her.

"Nothing." Sarah said defensively. "Can we just focus on getting out of here? And unlocking these blasted handcuffs?"

Dean crouched down in front of Sarah and looked harshly at her. The look on his face frightened her. It was the first time he had ever scared her and he was a very scary man.

He continued to stare at her then moved forward and grabbed her hand. He took the hairpin and started to unlock her restraints. His face was mere inches from hers. Soon she felt her wrist release from the handcuffs but Dean held them behind her. Still staring at her, he moved closer.

Sarah's heart beat quickened again. She saw Dean smirk then move to whisper in her ear. "We will finish this later." He then returned to his original position next to her with his head again on her chest.

A moment later, Sarah heard someone unlock the door and walk into the room.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the male demon said. "A sleeping Winchester and a new toy." It said smirking.

"Where am I? What do you want with us?" Sarah asked trying to get some information from it.

"Oh no need to know where you are sweet cheeks, you're not going to get a chance to escape." He said crouching down in front of her, caressing her face. Sarah kept herself from moving her head away in disgust, wanting to get the demon talking.

"Then why. Why did you take me? Why did you take both of us?"

"Well sweet cheeks, I was told to capture Dean Winchester. Now at first the assignment was a no go. He's a hard one to get on his own. I almost gave up." The demon said but then smirked and looked at Sarah again. "Then you just wandered into my path. And I knew that if I could grab you, then lover boy over there wouldn't be that far along."

"So I was bait." Sarah said. "Well you were lucky this time."

"And why's that?" the demon asked caressing her face.

"Because this time I pissed him off enough to follow me." Sarah said staring back at the demon defiantly.

"Trust me sweet cheeks, he'd follow you anywhere. He lo…." The demon was cut off by Dean springing up and tackling him. He punched the demon a few times then started the exorcism chant. Sarah ran over and helped Dean hold the demon down until he was finished chanting and black smoke flew from his mouth.

Once the demon was gone, Dean grabbed Sarah's arm and they ran from the room. They ran up a flight of stairs and ended up in a kitchen. Dean and Sarah searched the kitchen for weapons. They found Dean's gun and a knife for Sarah.

They made their way in to the next room trying to find a way out. In the next room they found three other demons. Dean quickly charged two of them, shooting and fighting. Sarah cautiously circled the third Demon, waiting for her opening to attack. The Demon charged her and she stabbed him in the neck. He screamed and smoked out of his meat suit.

Sarah looked over at Dean; he had subdued one demon and was fighting with another. She started reciting the exorcism incantation. The demon stopped fighting Dean and attacked Sarah. Dean then finished the incantation and looked over at Sarah. She pushed herself up from the floor where she had been thrown. Breathing heavy, she smiled at him saying, "Like old times, huh?"

Dean smirked for a second before grabbing her arm and saying, "Come on."

They made it to the front door and outside without incident. They made their way back to the hotel; Dean never letting go of her arm. Once they were in the hotel room, Sarah said, "You can let go of my arm now," while trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

Dean looked at her with wild eyes and tightened his grip on her.

"Dean, you're hurting me." Sarah said trying hard to pull her arm away. Dean quickly pulled her to him. "Dean?" she whispered before he claimed her lips.

He kissed her with an intensity that surprised both of them. Dean tightened his hold on her arm and placed his other hand on the back of her neck. Sarah placed her free hand on his waist and slowly maneuvered her hand under the hem of his shirt. When she touched his bare back, Dean let out a deep throaty moan.

Just then, Sam burst into the room. Dean pushed Sarah away from him and walked to the window.

Sarah looked at the floor feeling confused and now embarrassed. "I…uh…um…" she started to say before running into the bathroom and locking herself in.

Once she was out of the room Sam said, "Dude, what happened? You just disappeared hours ago!?"

"I don't know what happened. I went for a walk and got jumped by some demons." Dean explained. "I woke up, tied next to Sarah. We broke out, killed the demons and ran back here."

"So what was that I walked in on? With Sarah?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Dean said gruffly.

"Don't give me that crap. You two looked 3 seconds away from becoming indecent." Sam countered.

"Trust me it was nothing."

Sarah came out of the bathroom a minute later. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glassy. "Ok. Nice reunion. Can you take me back to Bobby's?" She said grabbing her bag from the couch.

"You want to leave already?" Sam asked.

"No use delaying the inevitable." She said walking to the door.

"Wait." Dean said not wanting to let her out of his sight. "Give us a minute to pack up."

"Fine." She hissed taking a seat on the couch.

Soon Sam & Dean had finished packing and Dean took his bags out to the car. Sarah got up from the couch to go outside but Sam stopped her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine, Sam, I'm just fine." She answered in a flat tone, walking past him.

"Hey, don't forget your knife. We found it with your bag." Sam said holding the knife out for her.

She looked at it for a moment then reluctantly took it from him. "Thanks." She said flatly before walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After an awkward and quiet half hour on the road, Sam's phone rang.

"Yeah, Bobby, I understand. We'll get right on that." He said then hung up.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Two deaths and over a dozen split-open cows in Red Lodge, Montana." Sam answered.

"What's he thinking a cult or witches?" Dean asked.

"Not sure but he wants us to go check it out." Sam replied.

"Well all right." Dean said a little perkier than normal as he did a u-turn.

"Wait. What about taking me back to Bobby's?" Sarah asked getting pissed.

"We will… after this case is over." Dean said slowly, before turning on Metallica full blast.

"Jack-ass" Sarah snarled hitting the seat behind Dean. "Could you just drop me off at the next bus station?"

"Awe, I'll take you back when we're done. Promise." Dean chided.

Sarah glared at Dean and grabbed her knife. She looked at the knife then at the newly restored impala leather seats. She looked up and saw Dean watching her in the rearview mirror. Sarah gave him a cruel smirk before plunging her knife into the seat beside her.

Dean swerved off the road. As soon as the car was semi stopped, Sarah jumped out with her bag over her shoulder, leaving the knife behind.

Dean flew out of the car and started shouting at her. "What the hell, Sarah?! That's brand new!" Dean looked from the backseat to see her walking along the road the way that they came. "Where are you going?"

Sam got out of the car and saw Dean run after her. "Dean cool down." He tried but Dean was too mad to hear him.

Dean caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Sarah recoiled from his touch and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me." She spat at him.

"What is your deal? Are you like bi polar or something?"

"Or something." She said starting to walk away again.

"Come on, Sarah! Is this because of… yah know?"

"No Dean. No. That was nothing." She said emphasizing 'nothing'.

Dean watched her walk away for a moment before setting a determined look upon his face. He strode up behind her, grabbed her by the waste and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Sarah shouted at Dean trying to kick and punch him. Dean walked back to the impala and threw her onto the backseat. He reached into the glove box and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. "What are you doing with those?" She asked a little frightened.

"You're not leaving." Dean declared holding her down and placing the handcuffs on her wrists that were behind her back.

"Dean, you let me go right now." Sarah insisted.

"Watch out or I'll gag you too."

"Why? Why do you care if I leave now or not?"

"We'll talk after this case. Just behave." He said getting in the driver's seat.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, still standing outside the passenger side door.

"Just get in, Sam." Dean growled.

That night, Dean left Sarah handcuffed in their motel room. He was sure that if he untied her, that she would either kill him or disappear. He just needed a little more time to figure things out. Sam was being no help to him and was making Dean feel even more frustrated.

They went out investigating and found that it was vampires they were dealing with. They even met a new hunter named 'Gordon' and tracked him for a little while. The boys made it just in time to save Gordon. They beat the vamp off and Dean used a running table saw to cut off the vamps head. The look on Dean's face was very disturbing to Sam. It was almost as if Dean liked decapitating a vampire a little too much.

All three of them then traveled to a bar for drinks. Dean started to act very unlike himself causing Sam to leave.

"Don't forget Dean, you have something important waiting for you back at the motel." Sam warned.

"I know. Chill, Sammy." Dean replied coolly.

"Yeah sure." Sam said then mumbled this part so only Dean could hear. "I bet she's hungry."

Dean just ignored the comment and gave him the keys to the impala.

Sam arrived back at the hotel with some convenience store food for Sarah. He found her right where Dean had left her, handcuffed to a chair.

"Hey Sarah, I'm really sorry about all this. I'm gonna untie you, so please remember, you're mad at Dean. Not me." He said trying to be funny. Sarah nodded her agreement. Sam walked over and unlocked her restraints.

She shot up and punched him in the face, sending him back a few steps in surprise.

"Hey!" Sam cried out.

"Hey, yourself! That's for letting him tie me up!" Sarah yelled at him. Then she walked over and threw her arms around Sam's waist and hugged him. It took a moment for Sam to realize she wasn't going to hurt him. He then slowly lowered his arms around her as she started to cry.

"Shhh… It's going to be ok. He wouldn't have done all of this if he didn't care for you." Sam soothed.

"Don't you mean to say, 'You're nothing to him Sarah, he just wants to make you suffer.'" She whimpered.

Sam pulled back from her to look her in the eyes. "No Sarie, he loves you, he's just not able to admit that yet. But you are definitely not 'nothing' to either of us. Trust me you will never be nothing to us." Sam said resting his head on top of hers and stroking her back. "Now go get cleaned up and I'll get you a soda. Okay?"

"Thanks Sammy." Sarah said grabbing her bag with fresh clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Sam took the opportunity to call Ellen and find out what he could about Gordon. His call to her only made him more worried of how Dean had acted earlier with him. Figuring Sarah would be done in the shower soon he quickly walked outside to the vending machine.

Walking back inside he was ambushed and carried away.

Hearing something strange in the other room, Sarah threw a towel around herself and ran out to check but was confused by the empty room. She quickly got dressed and waited for Sam to return. She called his phone a few times but only got his voicemail. Something was very off. As she was sitting there trying to figure out what to do, Dean waltzed in with another hunter.

"Hey Princess, this here's Gordon. Gordon this is Sarah, the royal pain in my ass." Dean said cheekily.

"Dean, where's Sam?" Sarah asked coldly.

"What? He's not here? Did you drive him out?" Dean joked.

Sarah sighed. "He told me he was going to get me a soda for the food he bought me. Because someone else seems to have forgotten that I need to eat too!" she said with sarcasm.

Dean looked at her then at Gordon and let out a weak laugh.

"Domestic problem?" Gordon asked. "I can leave."

"No, no. She's just joking around." Dean said walking over to her and saying quietly, "Cool it. As soon as we find this nest and take care of it, we'll sit down and talk. Okay?"

"What if I don't want to talk to you anymore?" she whispered.

"Just hold on for me, please. Don't run off either. We really need to talk. I see that now but I can't until these vamps are gone." Dean said, then seeing her disbelief, placed his hand on her cheek and said, "I promise. Just give me until this is over."

Sarah sighed again and sat down on one of the beds. Dean walked over to Gordon, sat down and started talking with him.

An hour later, Sam returned and asked to talk with Dean outside. Sarah followed them, wanting to know what had happened. They didn't notice her sneak out beside the impala.

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you fee, Dean. Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't fill that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory. And you can't take it all out on me and Sarah. Especially not Sarah. Whatever it is between you and her, you need to work it out, and fast before it destroys all of us."

"Okay" Dean said turning away, then twisting back and punching Sam hard.

Sam slowly turned back to Dean giving him a hard look.

"You can hit me all you want. It won't change anything." Sam said as Sarah approached them and placed a hand oh Sam's shoulder. Dean watched her movement and a look of jealousy flashed on his face before he said, "I'm going to that nest. You don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself."

"Dean." Sam and Sarah said at the same time as Dean turned and walked back in the hotel room.

"Gordon?" Dean called out.

"You think he went after them?" Sam asked.

"Probably." Dean answered.

"Dean, we have to stop him." Sam stated.

"Really, Sam? Because I say we lend a hand." Dean retorted.

"Dean." Sarah warned.

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that." Sam stated.

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys." Dean said holding his hand out.

Sam pointed to the table where he'd set them earlier. "He snaked the keys." Sam said.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled and walked out the door.

Sarah walked outside and saw Dean hotwiring his car. She got in the backseat quietly while Sam got in the front.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too." Dean said hot wiring the car. When he looked up he saw that Sarah was in the car with them.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Dean asked Sarah.

"I'm helping." Sarah said. Dean gave her a stern look. "Hey, you're going up against a nest of vamps and a rogue hunter. There is no way I'm going to sit by and not help. Now shut up and drive, we can finish arguing later."

Dean's eyebrows rose in shock then he quietly turned his attention to Sam to figure out where the vamp nest was.

"Stay here, Sarah. I don't want to worry you'll do something stupid." Dean said pulling up to a house.

"I am not going to sit here and do nothing." Sarah said getting mad. "I can help. Like I used too." She said getting out of the car on the driver's side.

Dean quickly got out and grabbed her arm. Sarah pulled away but was startled when he backed her up to the car and placed his hands on either side of her.

"I am asking you _nicely_ to stay here…please…" Dean said.

"Fine. But if you're not back in 10 minutes then I'm coming in." Sarah said folding her arms over her chest.

Dean let out a sigh and did something that surprised not only Sarah and Sam (who was waiting on Dean) but also himself. He placed his hands on her arms and leaned his forehead on hers. After a moment he softly kissed her forehead before letting go and walking over to Sam. He grabbed some weapons from Sam then they disappeared into the house.

Sarah stood there for what felt like eternity, constantly scanning the house and surrounding area, trying to see any signs of danger.

After a few minutes she couldn't take it any longer. She walked over to the trunk of the impala and pulled out a shot gun, a pistol, her knife and a machete. She put the pistol in the back of her jeans, attached the machete to her belt and hid the knife on her right calf.

Holding her shot gun she made her way inside. Moving as quietly as a ninja she slowly and cautiously made her way to the door of the front room. She stayed hidden from view, low to the ground behind a couch. She could see most of the room Sam and Dean were in.

At first sight she saw that Dean & Sam were talking to Gordon as if he was the dangerous one and a lone girl was sitting in there tied to a chair.

Gordon quickly grabbed Sam and sliced his arm. He then pulled him over to the girl while holding a knife to his neck.

Sarah shifted slightly taking the pistol and aiming on him, ready to shoot if needed.

"Let him go. Now!" Dean yelled.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill him he'd already be on the floor. Just making a point." Gordon said. He positioned Sam's arm over the girl so his blood fell on her face. She changed into a vampire and started hissing.

Sarah didn't hear what was said next, she was too focused on the vamp, but she didn't miss when the vampire said, "No, No!"

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam asked.

"No! No!" the vamp said again.

Sam pushed Gordon away then said, "We're done here."

"Sam, get her out of here." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said picking her up and walking out. Gordon took a step towards them but Dean said, "Uh, uh, Gordon. I think you and I have some things to talk about."

"Get out of my way." Gordon said.

"Sorry." Dean retorted.

"You're not serious." Gordon said.

"I'm having a hard time believing it too, but I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you've gotta go through me." Dean warned.

Gordon nodded then jammed his knife into the table saying, "Fine."

Dean took the clip out of his gun and set it aside for a fair match but Gordon punched him starting the fight. Gordon then grabbed his knife again.

"What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here." Gordon implored.

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard." Dean said charging Gordon but Gordon caught him and threw Dean across the room.

"You're not like your brother. You're a killer, like me." Gordon said advancing on Dean.

Sarah jumped up from her hiding place and shot at Gordon. She hit him in the upper right arm to distract him. It worked just long enough for Dean to kick Gordon down. Dean then hauled him against the wall and elbowed him in the face, knocking Gordon out. He then slammed Gordon's head against the fall angrily and then tied him to a chair.

"You know, I might be like you, and I might not. But you're the one tied up right now." Dean said before turning around and facing Sarah.

"I know. I know." Sarah said knowing he was mad at her for not staying in the car. "I'll be outside, but remember I want to discuss this 'stay in the car' crap." She then left in a huff.

Sam returned a while later and motioned for Sarah to stay. "We'll be done in a minute."

Sarah leaned against the impala with a heavy sigh. After a few minutes Sarah started to make her way towards the backdoor when she heard Sam and Dean come out the front door.

"Sam?" Dean said standing like a boxer. "Clock me one."

"What?"

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go."

"No."

"Let's go. You can get a freebie. Hit me, come on."

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a rain check." Sam said smirking.

"I wish we never took this job, just… jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Think about all the hunts we went on, Sammy, our whole lives."

"Okay."

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us…" Dean said staring off into the distance.

"Dean, after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best he could."

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; I even enjoyed it." Dean confessed.

"You didn't kill Lenore." Sam stated.

"No, but every instinct told me too. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters."

"Yeah. Well, 'cause you're a pain in my ass." Dean said trying to lighten the mood.

"Guess I might have to stick around to be a pain in the ass, then." Sam said laughing.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sam replied getting into the impala.

After a moment, Dean got into the impala and started the engine. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw it was empty.

"Crap!" Dean said getting out of the impala again.

"What?" Sam asked getting out too.

"Where did…" Dean started to ask but Sarah walked up to them.

"I'm here. I'm here. Don't freak out." She mumbled.

"Where were you?" Dean demanded.

"I was giving you two idgit's a moment to talk. You looked like you were talking about something heavy and I didn't want to interrupt." She said before getting into the backseat.

"She never fails to push my buttons anymore. How does she do that?" Dean groaned to Sam over the car.

"Dude." Sam said smiling. "Think about it." Then he also got in the car.

Dean growled before getting back in the car and started to drive, blasting Kansas through the speakers.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sarah traveled with Sam and Dean for a few weeks. Dean did everything he could to avoid talking alone with Sarah. And each time he thought she was going to leave, he'd give her the same empty promise to talk with her once the case they were working on was over.

It was late one night and they were stopped at a really dingy gas station. Sam and Sarah went to use the restrooms while Dean gassed up the impala.

Sarah returned to the impala and Dean looked immediately awkward. He quickly walked inside leaving Sarah outside.

Dean burst through the men's room door to see Sam leaving over the sink.

"Sam, come on, zip it up. Let's hit the… road." Dean said then seeing Sam doubled over the sink added, "What?"

Sam wiped off his face then followed Dean out to the impala then said, "I think I had another vision." He then described the man in his vision. The man received a call on his cell phone then walked into a sporting goods store and killed the store owner and them himself.

"We'll what should we do? Did you happen to see where all this takes place?" Dean asked.

"No. I didn't see what town it is but I did see the logo for their bus system. I think we should go to the roadhouse. Ash might be able to help." Sam suggested.

"I don't know, man. Why don't we just chill out, think about this." Dean tried reasoning.

"What's there to think about?" Sam asked while playing with the radio.

"I just don't know if going to the roadhouse is the smartest idea." Dean confessed.

Sarah sat there uncomfortably thinking about returning to the roadhouse. Ellen was sure to be mad about the way she left the last time she was there. Not to mention she would have to endure Dean and Jo flirting with each other.

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where." Sam stated.

"Yeah, man, but…" Dean started.

"Plus it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do."

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there, I don't know if…if…if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a…a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?" Dean stammered.

"So I'm a freak now?" Sam asked annoyed.

Dean looked over and slapped Sam's leg saying, "You've always been a freak."

A few hours later, they pulled up to the road house. Sam quickly got out of the impala followed by Dean. Sarah didn't budge from her spot in the backseat.

When they reached the door to the roadhouse, Dean noticed she wasn't with them and stalked back to the car.

"You coming with us, Princess?" Dean asked sarcastically when he opened the back door.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here." She answered nonchalantly.

Dean let out a mean laugh, "If you think I'm leaving you alone out here in Baby then you must be crazy." He said before grabbing her and and pulling her out. He walked up to Sam and all three entered the roadhouse together, with Dean still holding onto Sarah's hand.

Once inside, Dean almost walked right into Jo.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo asked smirking at Dean.

"Yeah, looks like. How you doing, Jo?" Dean asked holding a little tighter to Sarah's hand.

Sam hurriedly interrupted their conversation saying, "Where's Ash?"

"In his back room." Jo answered.

Sam brushed past her as he said, "Great."

"And I'm fine…" Jo said sarcastically after him.

"Sorry, he's, we're… kind of on a bit of a time table." Dean said before following Sam, still pulling Sarah along with him.

They walked up to a door in the hallway behind the bar, that said, 'Dr. Bad Ass is: IN'.

Sam quickly knocked, "Ash? Hey, Ash?"

Dean also knocked. "Hey, Dr. Badass?"

They heard the lock click open and saw the door open a crack to reveal a very naked Ash. Dean quickly averted his eyes and turned Sarah around so her back was to the door.

"Sam? Dean? Sam and Dean." He then turned is gaze to Sarah's backside, "And Sarah…" Dean moved in front of Sarah blocking Ash's view of her.

"Hey, Ash. Um… We need your help." Sam stated.

"Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants." Ash said shutting the door.

Sam, Dean & Sarah walked back out to the bar and wait for Ash to join them.

Ten minutes later, Ash was researching a sketch of the bus logo, Sam had drawn on his laptop.

"Well, I got a match. It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma." Ash said.

"Okay. Do me a favor – check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that." Sam asked.

"You think the demon's there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, maybe…" Sam mumbled.

"Why would you think that?" Ash asked.

"Just check it, alright?" Dean said standing over Ash.

Ash gave Dean a look, causing Dean to look at Sam, both frowning.

"No, sir, nothing. No demon." Ash said after looking at his computer.

'Alright, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983. Fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kids six month birthday." Sam said staring into space.

Ash looked at him startled and Dean started looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Sarah tried again to wriggle her hand out of Dean's grip when she saw Jo eye them oddly. But Dean squeezed her hand a little as a warning.

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?" Ash asked annoyed.

Sam reaches behind the bar and grabbed a beer and placed it next to Ash. "Cause there's a PBR in it for ya."

"Gimme fifteen minutes." Ash stated.

Dean started to pull Sarah along with him to the other side of the counter, but Sarah planted her feet stopping Dean's movement. "Please. Let go of me." She whispered.

"Hmmm?" Dean mumbled.

"Dean." Sarah said managing to pull her hand out of his. "How about I sit her with Sam and let him grip my hand for a change. Besides it looks like you want to talk to someone else."

Dean looked like he was about to say something but let out an exasperated sigh before walking away.

Sarah sat down heavily next to Sam and grabbed herself a beer. For the next few minutes she sat there watching dean talk with Jo out of the corner of her eye, until Sam got up and nudged her to follow him.

"We have a match. We've gotta go." Sam said to Dean as he walked past.

"Alright, Jo. See you later." Dean said giving her a small smile then followed Sam and Sarah out the door.

In the car, Sam and Sarah were surprised when Dean started singing, "And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night, and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…"

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head. I don't know, man." Dean said with a little laugh.

"I wonder where?" Sarah mumbled under her breath.

"Whaddya got?" Dean asked Sam ignoring Sarah's comment.

Sam looked at a stack of papers then said, "Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think the demon killed his mom?" Dean asked.

"Sure looks like it." Sam answered.

"How did you even know to look for this guy?" Sarah asked, deciding to join the conversation.

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?" Sam explained.

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho." Dean interjected.

"The point is he was killing people. And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills- phone, credit, utilities…"

"Collection agency flags?" Dean asked.

"None in the system." Sam stated.

"They just let him walk?" Dean asked.

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last w-2 about a year ago. Let's start there." Sam said.

They spent the next bit listening to the radio.

After arriving in the town, their first stop was the coffee shop that Andrew had worked at.

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do." The waitress Tracy said.

"They?" Sam asked.

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back." Tracy admitted.

"Actually we're…we're lawyers. Representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate." Dean said lying.

"Yeah. So are you a friend of his?" Sam asked.

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore." Tracy said.

"Andy? Andy kicks ass, man." Another employee said joining the group.

"Is that right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful."

"How about bussing a table or two, Weber?" Tracy said.

"Yeah. You bet, boss."

"Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side." Tracy informed them.

"Barbarian Queen?" Dean asked intrigued.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kinda hard to miss." Tracy added.

The three of them left soon after that and started to stake out Orchard Street. The van in full view.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet." Dean said smiling. "What's wrong?" He asked after looking at Sam.

"Nothing." Sam said flatly.

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?" Dean asked causing Sarah to laugh.

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. Demon came to them when they we're kids, now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallaher is, alright?" Dean said.

"He could be innocent." Sarah added positively.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet." Sam retorted.

"What's your point?" Dean asked.

"My point is, I'm one of them."

"No, you're not." Dean said flatly.

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're supposed to be…"

"What, killers?" Dean interrupted.

"Yeah"

"So the demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it? Come on, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones." Dean pleaded.

"No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things."

"Those things were asking for it. There's a difference." Dean countered.

"There is another big difference, Sambo, between you and and the others." Sarah said softly.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Sam said angrily.

"You have me and Dean to help you. Those other people don't." Sarah said placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

They all sat quietly for a moment until Sam said, "Got him."

They watched Andy wave to a woman in a second story window, who then blew him a kiss. Then he greeted a man on the street, who smiled then handed Andy his coffee. As Andy continued to walk he greeted another man and shook his hand.

"That's him. That older guy, that's him. That's the shooter." Sam sputtered.

"Alright, you keep on him, Sarah and I will stick with Andy. Go." Dean decided.

Sam climbed out of the car and followed the older man down the street.

Andy got into his van and took off with Dean following behind him. A few minutes later, Andy stopped, got out of the van and walked back to the impala. Dean quickly tucked a handgun into his jacket.

"Hey." Andy said.

"Hey, hey." Dean replied.

"This is a cherry ride." Andy remarked, "And a beautiful companion."

"Yeah, thanks." Dean said. Sarah smiled at Andy.

"Man, the '67? Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic." Andy commented.

"Yeah. You know, I just rebuilt her, too." Dean said proudly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight. Hey, Can I have it?" Andy asked.

"Sure, man." Dean said getting out of the car.

"Wait a minute! Dean! What are you doing?" Sarah yelled.

"You should get out too." Andy said to her.

Sarah got out of the car and walked over to Dean. "What is going on here? Why can't I control my body?"

"Hmm… You two look like there's something going on. Am I right? Tell me what it is." Andy said.

Sarah just looked bewildered at his crazy question as Dean confessed, "Well, she ran away from me last year and I am having a hard time forgiving her. Partly because I'm not sure how I feel about her. I don't know if I should protect her or strangle her. But mostly because I'm not sure that she won't run away again. And I just wish this whole mess would just go away."

"What about you, beautiful? Tell me, why did you runaway?" Andy asked Sarah.

Sarah struggled internally for a moment before she started uncontrollably saying, "I left because … because…" She gave a panicked look to Andy while trying to stop herself from talking with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, I get it." Andy said knowingly. "I feel ya. I do." Then Andy looked to Dean and said, "She's pretty right?"

"Uhhh… yeah." Dean stuttered.

"So why don't you go over there and kiss her." Andy suggested.

Dean turned to Sarah and said, "Okay" before closing the distance to Sarah.

"Dean. Don't do it. Dean?" Sarah tried saying before he started kissing her.

For a few moments everything else seemed to fade away and it was just her and Dean. But her mind caught up to her and it helped her to push Dean away. He looked confused and moved to kiss her again but she smacked him clear across the face snapping him back to reality.

"Sarah?" Dean asked confused.

Sarah backed away from him saying, "You have your free will back now?"

"What?" Dean said before remembering the last few minutes. "He stole my car!"

"Yep. It would figure that's what you'd remember first." She mumbled, watching Dean get more and more mad.

Dean's phone started ringing.

"Dean! Andy's got the impala!" Sam said to Dean.

"I know! He just sorta asked me for it and I, I let him take it." Dean said into his phone.

"You what?" Sam asked surprised.

"He full-on Obi-wanned me. It's mind control, man!" Dean yelled then listened to what was happening on Sam's side of the call for a minute before hanging up and saying to Sarah, "We gotta go!"

"Why? What happened?" Sarah asked as they hurriedly walked down the street.

Dean and Sarah arrived to see a man being put into a body bag after being hit by a bus. They found Sam sitting on the curb. They each took a side and sat down next to him. Dean tried to comfort him by placing his hand on Sam's back. Sarah hooked her arm around Sam's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least… I should have stayed with him." Sam said still staring off into space.

After a little while the three of them started walking, trying to find the impala.

"Thank God! Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again. Well, at least he left the keys in it." Dean said as they approached the impala.

"Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy." Sam said gloomily.

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands." Dean interjected.

"The doctor had just gotten off his cellphone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something." Sam stated.

"I don't think it works completely on everyone." Sarah added.

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Well when he Jedi mind tricked us out of the impala, it was weird. My body reacted to the commands he gave like 'get out of the car' but when he asked us to say something, blabber mouth over there wouldn't stop talking while I had some control."

"Hmmm… That is weird." Sam said then looked over at Dean smirking, "So what did you say, Dean?"

"I, uh, don't recall." Dean said uncomfortably.

"So we need to be very cautious when around him."

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam." Dean confessed.

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?" Sam said sounding exasperated.

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. You know. And O.J. was guilty." Dean added.

"Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?"

Dean thought for a moment then said, "Not a problem."

A little while later the three of them were sitting in the impala a little ways away from Andy's Van. Dean and Sam had just gone through the contents of Andy's van and found that he like reading and bongs. Not exactly what typical serial killers owned.

Dean sat there eating something that Sarah had gotten him from the nearest minimart. "Ugh. You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart." Then added looking in the rear-view mirror at Sarah. "Sure would be nice to have some good o' home cooking."

"Good luck with that there, cupcake." Sarah retorted.

"What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?" Sam interjected deep in thought.

"If it is Andy." Dean said bringing his attention back to the case.

"Dude, enough." Sam said exasperated.

"What?"

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of the bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math." Sam said annoyed.

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all."

"Well, how the hell would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?" Sam growled startling Sarah.

"Cause you're wrong about this." Dean said.

"About Andy?" Sam asked.

Suddenly Andy appeared outside Sam's window, slammed his hands down and leaned in. "Hey! You think I haven't seen you two? Why are you following me?" Andy asked angrily.

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed aw…" Sam started cooly.

"Tell the truth!" Andy demanded.

"That's what I'm…" Sam started again.

"We hunt demons." Dean blurted out.

"What?" Andy said shocked.

"Dean!" Sam and Sarah shouted.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother. And Sarah's been with us since we were kids because her parents died." Dean said unable to stop.

"Dean, shut up!" Sam shouted.

"I'm trying. He's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself; cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And I' hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right." Dean finished trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone." Andy said to them.

"Okay." Dean said moving to start the car.

"Alright?" Andy said then had to back up as Sam got out of the car.

"What are you doing? Look, I… I said leave me alone. Alright? Get out of here, just start driving and never stop." Andy said scared.

"Doesn't seem to work on me, Andy." Sam said aggressively.

"What?"

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think." Sam said starting to interrogate Andy.

Dean emerged from the impala and started to help Sarah out of the car too. Sam held up his hand for them to stay back.

"That… That's crazy." Andy sputtered.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked Sarah as he helped her get out of the impala. It was as if her body was resisting her movements.

"I'm not sure." She said trying to stand on her own.

They looked over to Sam as he talked with Andy and got the signal to stand back.

Slowly Sarah felt as if her body was in her control and pulled herself from Deans grasp.

Dean kept an eye on Sam but also seemed to be watching Sarah move further and further from his grasp.

Suddenly they both see Sam's hands rise to his head and him start to fall. Dean and Sarah snapped into action and ran over to catch Sam as he fell.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean asked concerned.

"Look, I didn't do anything to him." Andy stated.

"A woman. A woman burning alive." Sam stammered.

"What else you get?" Dean asked.

"A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself." Sam just managed to get out.

"What does he mean, going to? What is he, what is…" Andy said.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled interrupting Andy.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell." Sam continued.

"When?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." Sam said as Dean and Sarah helped him to stand. "But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody." Andy said defensively.

"Yeah, not yet." Sam retorted.

Just then they heard a fire engine roar past with its siren blazing. They all turned to watch it.

Sam looked at Dean and said, "Go."

Dean ran and jumped into the impala and took off after the fire truck. Andy tried unsuccessfully to walk past Sam and get away.

"No, not you. You're staying here with us." Sam said forcefully.

Andy backed up and sat on a rusty old car that was nearby.

"Here" Sarah said to Sam, giving him a bottle of water and aspirin from her messenger bag.

"Thanks," Sam said taking the items from her while keeping his eyes on Andy.

They all sat in silence until Dean called. Sam listened for a moment before saying, "I don't know, alright? I can't control them, I don't know what the hell is going on." He listened for another moment then added, "That doesn't make any sense." Then another moment later, he hung up and said, "She's already dead. Dean said it just happened."

"Whoa! That's weird." Sarah said thinking over what this could mean.

"I know."

They all sat quiet for a few minutes before Sam and Andy started talking about their powers. Sarah managed to tune them out and think over what had happened that day. It seemed like everything was going topsy turvy for her. She finally knew Dean's true feelings about her, even though he tried to tell her they weren't. If they weren't in the middle of a case she probably would be crying her eyes out about it.

Now she just had to find a way to deal with this and decide where to go from here. It was becoming increasingly apparent to her that the boys really didn't need her around.

Just as her thoughts started to spiral down further, Dean returned from the crime scene and joined them. "Victims name was Holly Becket, forty one, single." Dean informed him.

Sam looked at Andy and said, "Who is she?"

"I've never heard of her." Andy answered.

"Called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Becket gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy." Dean said.

"Andy, were you adopted?" Sarah asked.

"Well, yeah." Andy replied.

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?" Dean growled.

"Never came up. I mean, I never knew my birth parents, and…and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you…do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m…" Andy stammered.

"I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office." Dean said.

"Well, screw that." Andy said.

A couple hours later, the four of them had discovered that Andy had a twin brother. Not just anybody, but Weber, the annoying busboy at the coffee shop. While they were researching, Sam got another vision. This one was about Tracy, the girl who worked with Weber. They hurriedly got back to the impala and started to race to the bridge.

When they reached the bridge Sam said, "Dean, Sarah, you two should stay back."

"No argument here. Had my head screwed with enough for one day." Dean said.

"Yeah, pretty soon you won't have any secrets left." Sarah commented grabbing a shot gun and walking away to find a good vantage point. Dean grabbed a rifle and followed after her getting annoyed by Sarah's constant attitude towards him. She found a good spot next to a big tree, so she could watch what was going on. She spotted Dean a few yards a way, lying on the ground, ready to shoot.

She then turned her attention back to Sam and the current situation. Sam made Weber get out of his car while Andy went to help Tracy but quickly ran over and placed some duct tape on Weber's mouth. Andy then started kicking Weber a few times. Tracy then picked up a huge stick and hit Sam over the head. Sarah took aim ready to shoot anyone down there to protect Sam. Weber then stood up and took the duct tape off his mouth and began talking to Andy. Tracy began to make her way over to the edge of the bridge.

Sarah then say Weber look over in Deans direction and say something. She looked over at Dean in shocked horror as he began to move the barrel of his rifle upward, under his chin. She sprinted towards him, falling on her knees and gliding over to him, knocking the rifle from his hands and sliding into him completely. They rolled over and over, until their momentum stopped them and Sarah ended up on top of Dean. She looked down at Dean and said, "You alright?"

"I think so, you?" he asked concerned.

"I'll let you know when I'm done having a stroke." Sarah admitted with a little laugh then let her head fall on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. Until they hear the sound of a gunshot.

Both of them spring into action to see what was going on. They saw Andy holding a gun at Weber as he fell to the ground.

Relief washed over Sarah that this fight was over. She turned to walk back down to the bridge but didn't realize that Dean was standing so close to her. She walked right into him and sent them tumbling down the steep climb again. This time Dean landed on top of Sarah.

Dean groaned then began to chuckle.

"Ugh. What's so funny?" Sarah gruffly asked, while trying to keep herself from wrapping her arms around him.

Dean lifted himself just enough to look down at Sarah, and said, "I was just thinking, we have got to stop meeting like this." Then started chuckling again causing Sarah to laugh a little, too.

After a moment they stopped laughing and were just staring at each other. Dean then awkwardly said, "Um… Thanks for that back there."

"Don't mention it…" Sarah said then began lightly biting her bottom lip before saying, "Um… Dean?"

"Yeah?" he said, his face getting a little closer.

"Um… Not that this isn't loads of fun here…. But could you…" She hinted before biting her lip again.

"Yes?" Dean asked, his face very close to hers.

Sarah's breath caught in her chest as she whispered, "…get off me?" It was using every ounce of her strength to not close the small gap between their lips.

He stared down at her a moment more before sighing and standing up. Sarah let out the breath she'd been holding and stood up herself, ignoring the hand Dean had extended to her.

"We should go see what's going on with Sam." Sarah said walking away.

A few hours later, Sarah sat on the trunk of the impala waiting for the boys to finish up with Andy. Soon she saw them walking toward her, in a deep discussion.

"Weber was pushed, too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death." Sarah heard Sam say when they were close.

"What's your point, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us."

"Sam…" Sarah said before Dean cut her off.

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it."

"You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am." Sam hissed.

"That was mind control! I mean… it's like… that's like being rufied, man, that doesn't count!" Dean insisted over the impala to Sam then making a point to look at Sarah too.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm… I'm calling a do-over." Dean hollered.

"What are you, seven?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter. Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it." Dean stated.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam sighed.

"You know, Sam, I'd kick your butt before I let you go to the dark side." Sarah said, playfully punching his arm.

They both looked over at Dean when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?... Ellen?... What's going on?... Yeah, we'll be right there." Dean said before hanging up and getting into the impala.

That night, the three of them had a very uncomfortable conversation with Ellen and Jo about everything yellow eyes and the other people like Sam. After a while Sam, Sarah and Dean rented one of the roadhouses extra rooms for the night.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, the three of them were just loading up the impala at the Roadhouse. Sarah was listening to her iPod annoyed by the conversation the boys were having, and trying not to listen to what they were saying.

"Los Angeles, California." Dean said.

"What's in L.A.?" Sam asked.

"Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult." Dean answered.

"Yeah? Girl got a name?" Sam asked.

"Katie Holmes." Dean said grinning.

Sam started laughing then said, "That's funny. And for you, so bitchy."

Then they heard a loud crashing sound from inside the road house along with lots of shouting.

Dean looked over at the bar then said, "Of course, on the other hand… cat fight."

They all ran over to the bar to see what was going on. Then watched as Jo and Ellen yelled back and forth angrily over a hunt Jo wanted to go on. After a few minutes the Roadhouse phone rang and Ellen stomped over and answered it.

"Three weeks ago a young girl disappeared from a Philadelphia apartment." Jo said shoving a folder at Dean, "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might." Dean said watching Ellen. Jo gave Dean a look and he took the folder reluctantly.

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or…" Jo explained.

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean asked cutting her off.

"I did it myself." Jo admitted.

"Hmm…" Dean said impressed. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less." Sam said then received a glare from Sarah.

"Good. You like the case so much, you take it." Ellen said joining the group again.

"Mom!" Jo yelled.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. And I won't lose you too. I just won't!" Ellen yelled.

Sarah sighed and grabbed the folder from Dean. Then she bluntly said, "Thanks." Before walking out to the impala. Sam and Dean joined her after a minute. Dean started the engine and sat for a moment before turning around to look at Sarah.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked looking down at the file.

"Well you were kinda rude in there."

"What? They gave us a case, and I said 'Thanks'. Just figured we should get going. It's like a day's drive to Philly." Sarah said with attitude putting her headphones on.

Dean watched her for a minute before sighing and turning back around. As he started to drive off he whispered to Sam, "She's so damn frustrating some times."

Sam just gave Dean a "be careful" look before opening his laptop to start researching.

They spent a very long day on the road stopping around 9 pm to find a good bar and a good motel for the night.

"You coming?" Dean asked Sarah once they checked out the room.

"Not right now. I'll catch up with you guys after a little bit." Sarah answered.

Dean looked uneasy at her. "So, you wanna stay here alone?"

"You still don't trust me not to run away?"

"Um…. Well…" Dean fumbled.

"Fine. Sam? Would you stay with me? It won't take too long." Sarah said turning her attention to Sam.

Sam looked between Dean & Sarah and said an nervous, "Sure…"

"Fine. I'll be at the bar." Dean said in a huff then walked out.

When Dean was gone Sam looked at Sarah and said, "Okay. Spill."

"Spill what?" Sarah said innocently walking into the bathroom but leaving the door open.

"Come on, Sarah. For weeks you have been trying to get Dean to open up to you, but the last few days you have been very quiet and full of attitude. What is going on?" Sam asked watching Sarah start putting gloves on her hands and start squeezing gunk on her hair.

"Well I finally got Dean to open up." Sarah said trying to concentrate on dying her hair.

"Really? When?" Sam asked.

"Right before Andy stole the impala."

"So did Andy help him open up?"

Sarah looked over at him and said, "Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He said he doesn't know what he feels for me. That he doesn't trust me and he wishes this whole thing would just go away."

"That's bull crap. He loves you. I know he loves you." Sam interjected.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sam but told while forced to tell the truth, is still the truth. Not to mention he hits up just about everything in a skirt." Sarah paused and cut off Sam before he could say anything. "I know, to some degree he loves me. About as much as you love me. About as much as one would love a sister."

"Well if he thinks about you like a sister then he's more messed up than I thought." Sam interjected.

Sarah sighed then said, "I don't think I can keep doing…" she was interrupted by her cell phone beeping. "Never mind. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Sam just stood there and watched her get down on her knees and lean over the side of the tub, beginning to rinse out her hair. He finally noticed that she was dyeing her hair blonde. He went and waited for her to finish washing then drying her hair.

When she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later her shoulder length hair which usually was light brown was now a golden blonde.

Sam stood up and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm ready. Let's go." Sarah said grabbing her coat.

"Why did you dye your hair?" Sam asked walking into her path and looking down at her sternly.

"I needed a change?" Sarah said innocently. Sam just continued to stare at her. "Okay. I thought it would help us solve the case faster." She then walked around him and out the door.

Sam caught up with her outside and said, "You know how stupid this is, right?"

"Well I think it will help." She retorted stubbornly.

Sam walked quietly beside her a moment before saying, "Just don't do anything reckless, okay? I don't know what we would do if we lost you."

Sarah smirked and walked into the bar. She and Sam found Dean talking up a waitress at the bar.

"Let's see if Dean even notices." Sarah said before walking over and sitting on the stool next to him. He was facing the other direction but the waitress walked away to check on her tables. He then noticed there was someone next to him.

"Hey there." Dean said giving her a smile. "What's your name?" Sarah looked up at him and laughed at the shocked look on his face. "Sarah?" Dean said then noticed Sam sitting on the other side of Sarah. "You let her do this?" Dean questioned touching her hair and examining it.

"Hey. I don't need either of you to give me permission to dye my hair. I don't need your permission to do anything, jerk." She spat at him then got up and walked over to one of the booths.

"Wha… How… Why…?" Dean stammered.

"I don't know Dean." Sam sighed.

"She does know that we are hunting something that loves blondes, right?"

"Yeah. She said she was trying to help us solve the case faster this way." Dean growled when Sam said that. He moved to stand up but Sam stopped him. "Wait. I think that somewhere, deep down she wants to run away again. By any means necessary. I think that this is her way of doing that."

"What?"

"I think if she can't get away on her own then she'll just let the monster take care of it." Sam said cautiously. Dean gave a harsh, unbelieving look to Sam. "She's depressed. She told me what you said when Andy made you tell the truth. I think that hurt her more than she lets on."

"That's not fair! I wasn't in control of what I said." Dean yelled.

"That's not the point. The point is, she is in a really vulnerable spot. I think we need to make sure she knows how much we need her. How much we care about her, because I'm afraid that if we don't, we'll end up never seeing her again. I don't know about you but I don't want that." Sam finished before getting up and joining Sarah.

Dean sat there a minute longer, then sighed and joined Sam and Sarah in the booth. Dean sat next to Sarah and said, "Well, uh, you do look nice. You're hair I mean… You look nice as a blonde."

Sarah blushed a little and mumbled, 'Thanks'.

They spent the rest of their time at the bar eating and making idle chit chat until it was time to head back to the motel.

"Okay boys. I'll rock, paper, scissor's you for one of the beds." Sarah said once they were in the motel room.

"You're on." Dean said making a fist with his right hand and putting it on his left palm. Sarah and Sam did the same after sharing a knowing look.

"Okay. 1…2…3!" Sarah said as the three of them bounced their fist in time before they all chose. Sarah and Sam both chose rock while Dean chose scissors.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled. "Best two out of three."

Sarah chuckled and said, "I don't think so." Before grabbing her bag and retreating to the bathroom. When she came out, she saw a very pissed off Dean trying to get comfortable on the small couch. She walked over to Dean and said, "Get up."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I'll sleep here. You can take the bed."

"No. You won. Go on get some sleep. One of us should."

"Well then it should be you." Sarah said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch, to stand in front of her. Dean stared down at her. His face very close to hers. After a moment Sarah let go of his hand and moved to the side so Dean could walk past. Dean thought for a moment then grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed.

"How about we compromise. You take this side and I'll that side. Okay?" Dean said while walking to the other side and getting in the bed.

"Fine, but you make sure you stay on your side." Sarah answered getting into the bed.

"Okay. And you try not to hog the covers. Blanket hog." Dean retorted with a smirk.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her and turned on her left side to face away from him. It felt like forever before she could calm her mind and body down. Knowing that if she rolled over she could rest her head on his chest. It took every ounce of her will power not to act on her inner urges. But eventually sleep overcame her.

Sarah awoke the next morning with something heavy on top of her that was making her very warm. She opened her eyes to see that Dean was half laying on her. He had his right leg wedged between her legs, resting on her pelvic bone. His left arm was under her neck and his right arm was draped on her stomach with his hand tucked underneath her, pulling her closer. His chest was covering half of her upper body and his head was right next to hers on her pillow. His face was turned toward hers and very close.

Sarah started breathing heavily as her body reacted to Dean's close proxy. Before her brain was able to comprehend what was happening, she had turned her head towards Dean and closed the small gap between their lips.

Dean's body reacted immediately. He began kissing her back as he pulled her closer.

"Mmm… Lisa…" Dean murmured between kisses. Sarah instantly froze.

"Dean." She managed to say as she tried to push him away. "Dean! Stop!" she cried out more forcefully, waking Dean up all the way.

"Sarah?" Dean asked groggily.

"Yeah. It's me. Now let go of me!" She snapped pushing herself out of Dean's arms. She pushed so hard that she fell off the bed. Making a loud 'thunk' noise.

Sam sat up trying to figure out what was going on. Dean rushed to see if Sarah was okay as she jumped up and ran into the bathroom slamming the door.

Dean rushed to the door and said, "Sarah? I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. Please Sarah, come out." Dean listened for a minute before saying, "Open it up or I'm coming in."

"You come in here, Dean Winchester and I'll kick your ass, cut off your balls and feed them back to you. Got it?" Sarah growled out through the bathroom door before turning on the shower and stepping in still fully clothed.

Dean stared at the closed bathroom door for a minute before Sam approached him. "Dude, What did you do?"

"I… ah… made out with her in my sleep…" Dean said ashamed. Sam gave Dean a surprised look. "And… I may have said another girls name…"

"Oh, Crap…"

"I know."

"Fix this Dean." Sam declared.

"How?"

"I don't know, just figure it out." Sam said forcefully.

Dean sighed and walked over to his bag and changed his clothes. He then grabbed his jacket, keys and left.

As soon as Dean was gone, Sam knocked on the bathroom door. "Sarah? It's Sam. Are you okay?"

Nothing.

"Sarah?" When she did answer he grabbed his lock pick and used it to unlock the bathroom door. "Sarah? I'm coming in." he said tentatively opening the door.

He walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain to see her sitting in the tub, in her pajamas and just letting the water fall on her. He quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. "Sarah?... Say something… Are you okay?"

Sarah slowly looked up at him then stood up and walked past him. He followed her out to the main room. She grabbed her bag then walked past Sam back into the bathroom.

She came back out a few minutes later dressed in dry clothes. She walked past Sam again and started packing her bag.

"So your leaving? Can't really say that I blame you." Sam said watching her pack. Sarah said nothing but started to pack Sam's bag, throwing him some clean clothes to change into. "What are you doing?"

She then started to pack Dean's bag and placed all their items by the door. Sam watched her for a few minutes then went into the bathroom to change. He returned to find Sarah sitting on the couch playing with her phone. The room was clean. Sam sat next to Sarah on the couch.

"So, um…" Sam started to say when Dean walked into the room.

"Hey. I… uh… found a Starbucks two towns overs and got you, your favorite drink." He said walking over to Sarah. She kept her eyes glued to her phone. "A white chocolate mocha with nonfat milk, and an extra shot of espresso, no whip cream. And I even sprinkled a little bit of chocolate powder on too."

She just continued to play with her phone trying to ignore him.

Sam chuckled, "Man, I wish I'd been there to see you order that."

Dean just glared at him and set the drink down next to Sarah on the end table and went to get his and Sam's coffees.

Sarah then got up, leaving her coffee on the table and walked over to Dean. She reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the keys to the impala and walked out the door.

He watched her go and open the trunk and unlock all the doors. She then threw the keys back at him and grabbed all the bags and put them in the trunk. She then grabbed her back pack and got into the backseat.

Sam and Dean stared at her in shock for a minute before Dean said, "I guess she's ready to go."

"Yeah."

"So… she say anything to you?"

"Not a word. And I can't believe she passed up coffee. Especially Starbucks." Sam said grabbing her coffee off the table.

"How on earth am I going to fix this?" Dean asked flabbergasted.

"I don't know if we can." Sam said then jumped when Sarah blew the impalas horn. "I guess it's time to go."

Sam and Dean got into the impala and they took off.

A couple of quiet hours later, they pulled up to the apartment building in Philadelphia where the girls had gone missing.

Once up in the apartment, as the three of them started to look around, Sam said, "I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case."

"Yeah, maybe. She put together a good file, but could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so." All three of them pulled out their EMF readers and started scanning the room. "Either of you get anything?"

"No, not yet." Sam said.

They both looked to Sarah who gave them both the thumbs down signal, still refusing to talk. They continued to scan the room, when Sarah scanned close to a light switch causing her EMF reader to spike. She instantly started to snap her fingers at the boys to get their attention.

Sam walked over and saw some sort of goo coming from the light switch. "What's that?"

"What?" Dean asked walking over to them.

Sam touched the goo and studied it before saying, "Holy crap!"

Dean walked over and also touched the goo. "That's ectoplasm. Well, guys, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man." Dean said sarcastically.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Dean as Sam said, "Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit."

"All right, let's find this badass before he snags any more girls." Dean responded.

The three of them exited the apartment and began walking down the hallway, when they heard voices coming toward them and they hid around a corner. As the voices got closer they all recognized one of them was Jo. Sarah looked up and saw Dean frown before he stepped out and said to Jo, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"There you are, honey." Jo said grabbing Dean around the waist, "This is my boyfriend Dean, his buddy Sam and his sister Sarah."

Sarah immediately started to edge closer to Jo wanting to punch her in the face, she was so mad. But Sam saw her and grabbed her by the shoulder to hold her back.

"Good to meetcha. Quite a gal you've got here." The landlord said to Dean.

Dean smacked Jo's ass and said, "Oh yeah, she's a pistol."

"So, did you check out that apartment? The one for rent." Jo asked Dean sweetly.

"Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Heh, Great flow." Dean improvised.

"How'd you get in?" the landlord asked.

"It was open." Dean answered.

"Now, Ed, um when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked.

"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stick me for the rent."

"Well. Her loss, our gain! Cause if Dean-o loves it, it's good enough for me." Jo said.

Dean smacked Jo's ass again, "Oh, Sweetie."

Jo then took out a wad of cash and said, "We'll talk it."

A while later, Dean, Sam and Jo were trying to figure out a game plan. Sarah on the other hand was just staring at the blue prints for the building.

"Well, we've got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo suggested.

"Right. So, you and me, we'll take the top two floors." Dean said to Jo.

"We'd move faster if we split up." Jo stated.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable." Dean said.

"Wa… What about Sarah? Does she have to have a babysitter too?" Jo whined.

Sarah's head shot up.

"Of course. She's gonna help Sam. Right, Sarah?" Dean asked sounding scared.

Sarah glared at him then walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Everyone stared at the door for a moment before Jo asked, "What's going on with her? She's acting very strange."

Sam and Dean shared a look before Sam answered, "She's kinda pissed off at us right now."

"Ah." Jo said.

Sam's phone then started to buzz in his pocket. He took it out and read the waiting text message from Sarah.

"Well, Sarah said she's staying here." Sam told them.

Dean sighed then walked over to the bathroom door and said, "Alright Sarah, you can stay here but if we come back and your gone, trust me when I say, I will hunt you down. You can count on one thing. I will find you and kill you myself." He then walked towards the main door and said, "Let's go."

A little while later, Sarah emerged from the bathroom, thankful that the others were gone. She pulled out her laptop and stared at the screen.

She knew she had two options she could take to save her sanity. Either find a way to extinguish all feelings toward Dean or run away again and go so deep underground that Dean would never be able to find her. But doing the latter would pretty much guarantee that Dean would never forgive her again. She just needed to figure out if she could live with that or not.

She decided to try to find a way to rid her feelings first. If she could take her feelings out of the mix, then everything could go back to normal and she wouldn't have to put any of them through her leaving again.

She spent about half an hour researching any type of spell or charm or anything that would help her get over Dean. So far she hadn't turned up anything.

The room suddenly started to feel very cold. She looked around cautiously before jumping into action and running to the table for her gun, but the spirit appeared and blocked her. She turned and ran for the kitchen to grab some salt but again he cut her off. This spirit was so fast that he ended up backing her into a corner. He then rushed her and hit her head against the wall knocking her out.

The next day, Dean, Sam and Jo had figured out that the apartment building was actually a 'Murder House' built by the infamous H. H. Holmes.

And it was Holmes' spirit that was stealing the young blondes. Most recently Sarah and another girl named Teresa.

Dean, Sam & Jo decided to search the secret passage ways in the walls. Sam was searching the first floor, Dean and Jo set out to search the upper floors.

While they were searching, Jo got a little bit away from Dean and Holmes managed to get the jump on her also. Right after losing Jo, Dean had a very angry phone call from Ellen and had to tell her about losing Jo.

Sarah woke up with a splitting headache. Opening her eyes she saw that she was in some sort of box. Along the wall to her right were a couple of long slits. She turned onto her side to try and see out the hole. She could see that it was some sort of old chamber and that there were a few other boxes along the walls like the one she was in.

She laid back down and stared at the top of her box. 'Maybe this is all for the best.' She thought, before a hand shot through the hole and started caressing her hair. She steeled herself against this creepy intrusion, not giving the ghost the satisfaction of her fear. Suddenly, he grabbed a patch of her hair and pulled it out forcefully.

Choking back her scream, she blacked out again.

She awoke to screaming a while later.

"How do you like that? Pure iron, you creepy ass son of a bitch!" a very familiar voice yelled.

She laid there very still listening to what was going on.

"Is he gone?" a different female voice asked.

"I don't know." The first female said, Sarah now realized as Jo.

Next she hears Jo struggling.

"Shhh…" a distorted male voice whispered, followed by a stifled scream.

"Hey!" a voice Sarah immediately recognized as Dean's yelled before a gun shot rang through the air. "Jo?"

"I'm here!" Jo yelled. Dean walked over and opened her cell.

Sam started to investigate the other cells. He found Teresa in one and helped to free her.

"Have you seen Sarah?" Sam asked Jo.

"No. I think it's just me and Teresa down here." She answered.

"I told you, Sam, she bailed again." Dean growled. "Are you alright?"

"Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back." Jo answered.

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet." Dean said as he and Sam started checking the other cells.

"What?" Jo asked stunned.

Dean was about to answer when he found the cell that Sarah was in. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, before opening the cell. "Sarah?" he called out pulling her out of the cell and holding her close. "Sarah, wake up. Come on, cakes. Wake up."

"Hmmm….?" Sarah murmured slowly opening her eyes. "Dean?"

"Oh thank God! I was so afraid you'd left me again." Dean whispered into her hair as he hugged her tight.

"What happened?" she asked pushing herself out of Dean's arms and standing up.

"You were taken by the spirit of Americas first serial killer." Sam chimed in.

"Well, let's get out of here." Sarah said moving away from Dean even more.

"Actually…" Dean started, "Jo, you remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got."

Dean nodded to Sam and he helped Teresa get out of the chamber and back to safety. Sarah, Dean and Jo started to set their trap for Holmes.

A little while later Jo sat in the middle of the chamber waiting for Holmes to appear. Holmes suddenly appeared behind her. As soon as he got close to her Dean yelled, "Now!"

Jo dove toward Dean and Sam. Dean then shot something on one of the walls and released bags of salt. The salt fell into a circle around Holmes while Sarah pulled Jo to safety.

Holmes started screaming.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo yelled. Sam then closed the door, sealing the ghost inside.

Once outside, Sarah sat off to the side watching Sam and Jo talk. The three of them were waiting for Dean to come back.

"So, ah, what's going on with Sarah?" Jo asked Sam.

"She's… just going through something right now. I'd just let her be." Sam answered evasively.

"Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?" Jo asked.

"Both very fine points. Which is why we're waiting here." Sam answered.

"For what?" Jo asked.

Just then they heard a loud beeping noise of a truck backing up. Sam smiled and said, "For that." He then helped Dean align the cement mixer with the sewer hole and said, "Whoa!"

Dean got out of the truck and helped Sam lower the cement chute over the sewer hole causing the cement to start flowing down.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked impressed.

"I'll give it back." Dean answered, "Well, that ought a keep him down there till hell freezes over."

After a very long and quiet night on the road, they pulled up to the Roadhouse. Ellen who showed up in Philly right after they'd sealed Holmes in cement, jumped out of the impala and dragged Jo inside. Sam and Dean followed close behind with Sarah slowly following them.

"Ellen? This is my fault. Okay? I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there, I think her dad would be proud." Dean said.

"Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment with my daughter. Alone." Ellen spat at them.

They all walked outside and waited by the impala. Dean and Sam leaned against the doors and Sarah sat on the trunk, still trying to be as far away from Dean as she could.

A few minutes later, Jo came storming outside. She looked over at Dean and glared at him then continued walking off. Dean walked over and caught up with her.

"That bad, huh?" Dean asked.

"Not right now." Jo growled back.

"What happened? Hey, talk to me." Dean said grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Get off me!" Jo snapped at him.

Dean's expression hardened. "Sorry. See you around." He said as he turned to leave.

"Dean. It turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone; this guy did too, but… I guess my father figured he could trust him. Mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed." Jo confessed.

"What does this have to do with…"

"It was your father, Dean."

"What?" Dean said surprised.

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why."

"Jo."

"Just… just get out of here. Please just leave." Jo said then continued walking away.

Dean watched Jo walk off then he turned around and stomped back to the impala.

"Get in." he growled to Sarah and Sam before getting in the driver's seat and slamming the door. They both got in quietly and Dean took off.

After a very long day on the road they pulled up to Bobby's Salvage Yard. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She always liked when they were able to stay at Bobby's and it would help her to be able to find some time alone from Dean.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They stayed at Bobby's for a few days, recuperating after their last few cases. Dean attempted to talk with Sarah a few times about what all was going on but she was still giving him the silent treatment. She spent most of her time, combing through as many of Bobby's books as possible, trying to find something that would help to take away or lessen her feelings for Dean.

On the third day at Bobby's, Sarah was sitting on one of the old beat up cars in the salvage yard. She had spent the morning pouring through a few rare manuscripts about spells and listening to her iPod. One song on her playlist came on and she found herself singing it whole heartedly, not realizing that Dean was just walking out to find her.

"You don't need to bother; I don't need to be.

I'll keep slipping farther,

But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds.

Wish I was too dead to car,

If indeed I cared at all.

Never had a voice to protest,

So you fed me shit to digest.

I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season.

For this, I gave up trying.

Once good turn deserves my dying.

You don't need to bother; I don't need to be.

I'll keep slipping farther,

But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds.

Wish I'd died instead of lived.

A zombie hides my face.

Shell forgotten with its memories.

Diaries left with cryptic entries.

And you don't need to bother; I don't need to be.

I'll keep slipping farther,

But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds.

You don't need to bother; I don't need to be.

I'll keep slipping farther,

But once I hold on, I'll never live down my deceit."

When she finished singing, Dean quietly walked back to the house, feeling unnerved by her song.

"Did you find Sarah?" Sam asked.

"Huh?... Oh… No. I didn't." Dean managed, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Ok…" Sam mumbled giving Dean a confused look. He then walked outside and called out for Sarah to come inside. A few minutes later, Sarah walked in with a 'What's up?' look on her face.

"I found a case. In Baltimore a lawyer was killed in a locked office with security cameras watching but there is no-one on the film. But get this, he claimed to have seen a ghost not long before he was killed." Sam explained.

"What? You thinking vengeful spirit?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Seems like an open and shut case."

"Alright, let's pack up. Sam, you check the weapon supplies in the trunk. Sarah, pack us up some supplies for the drive." Dean ordered. Sam moved to leave the kitchen but Sarah stayed in her spot.

"Actually… I was thinking of sitting this one out. Stay here and help Bobby out with the phones." Sarah said softly, speaking for the first time to either of them in days.

Dean looked at her for a moment then remembered what he'd heard her singing. "You know what? Whatever. Do you want." He said a little harsher than he meant before walking outside.

"He didn't mean that, Sarah. He's just being pissy right now." Sam said putting his arm around her.

"I know. He's frustrated but believe me, I'm even more frustrated." She said before turning fully to look at him, "I need this time to myself. I need to find a way to fix this."

Sam gave her a confused look. "Just promise me you will still be around when we get back. That is the best fix you could do."

"Yeah, sure." Sarah said avoiding his eyes.

After weeks of searching, Sarah still hadn't found anything that would help her with Dean. She was losing hope and was reaching the point of true desperation and leaving again for good. As she was trying to make up her mind, Sarah suddenly started to get a very uneasy feeling in her stomach. She shrugged it off and kept researching on a case for Bobby.

A day later and that feeling of unease was continually growing in the pit of Sarah's stomach. And it seemed to intensify if she thought or talked about Sam or Dean.

"Bobby? When was the last time you heard from the boys?" She asked trying to hide the worry in her voice after Bobby had answered his phone.

Bobby was silent a moment for a moment then said, "A few days I think. Nothing unusual. Why?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know why, but I have this horrible feeling that something has happened."

"What make you say that?" He asked.

"Sam doesn't usually go this long without calling or texting me. It's at least every other day." Sarah explained.

"How long's it been?" He asked getting more concerned.

"Five."

"Have you tried calling him?"

Sarah nodded. "Several times. But it always goes to voicemail. I've even tried Dean a few times."

"So what are you doing here, still? Why aren't you tracking them down?"

"I wasn't sure I should. I thought maybe…"

"You thought that I would find them for you. So you could keep your feelings from being hurt." He said gruffly.

"Bobby, I…"

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you the name of one of my best trackers. How about that?" Bobby said interrupting her and sounding annoyed.

"Ok…"

"Alright. You ready? The name is Sarah Reynolds. Now get off your wussy ass and find them, ya idgit." He said before hanging up on her.

Sarah just stared at the phone in shock. She couldn't believe he'd just did that, but knowing he was right, she grabbed her stuff and hopped into one of the working cars in the junk yard.

After exhausting all the numbers she had for Dean and Sam, she tried the few that they kept of Johns. She was just about to call Ellen when her phone lite up.

"Dean? What's going on? Are you and Sam alright?" She hurriedly asked.

"It's a long story. Have you heard from Sam lately?" he asked.

"No, I've been trying to find both of you. What happened?"

After a pause, Dean growled, "Sam took off."

"What?!"

"Are you still at Bobby's?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm halfway to the Roadhouse in one of Bobby's junkers." She admitted. "Why?"

Dean was silent a moment before saying, "I need your help."

"What? I could probably track him down for you at the Roadhouse. You don't need me. I'd just end up in the way.

"Look, I'll explain later. Just meet me in an hour in Newton." He said before hanging up.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her phone. If it weren't for Sam possibly being in trouble she would have called him back and told him off.

A little over an hour later, Sarah pulled up next to Dean at a truck stop in Newton, Iowa and hopped into the impala with her stuff, to find a pissed off Dean.

"You're late." He growled throwing the car into gear.

"Well, you didn't really give me enough time to get here, even with breaking every speed and driving law there is." She spat back. "Now if you're done being a bitch, tell me what is going on."

Dean gave her a 'Don't mess with me' look before saying, "We've got no time to loose. Sam's in Layfette, Indiana."

"Okay. If you know where he is then why do you need my help? What aren't you telling me?"

"I may have said something he… uh… couldn't handle hearing." Dean admitted.

"Which was?" Sarah prodded. Dean stayed quiet. "Look Dean, you want me to help then you have to tell me what is going on. If not then let me out."

Dean sighed then said, "A couple of days ago, Sam and I went investigating one of his visions in a small town in Oregon. While we were there, there was an outbreak of a virus we're calling croaton. It took over people after blood to blood contact. The affected people became highly violent. For a while it didn't look like we were going to make it out of there. Sam was even exposed but not even this crazy virus could dent his gigantor armor."

"What? How?"

"No clue."

"Okay. So how did that make Sam leave?"

"Well… when I thought we weren't going to make it out of there, I started to confess to something, but then we made it out and Sam dragged my confession out."

"Which was?" Sarah asked curiously.

"It was something I promised Dad before he died."

"What did you promise him?" She asked, silently remembering her own promise to John.

"I promised Dad that I would save Sam."

"Save him from what?" Sarah asked sensing that wasn't the whole promise.

"Dad said I had to save Sam and if I couldn't… I'd… have to kill him."

Sarah gasped, "What?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm a jerk for keeping from him. But what was I supposed to do? Just walk up to him and say. 'Hey, Dad says better watch out or I'll have to kill you.'" Dean said sarcastically.

"No. I get it, you were trying to protect him. I just can't believe John would put that kind of pressure on you. That's not right." She said getting angry. "You know you can talk to me if you need too."

Dean about swerved off the road. "I can talk to you? When? Between you running away or refusing to talk to me? Tell me when am I supposed to confide in you?" he spat.

"Dean…"

"No. Forget it. Let's just find Sam." Dean said flatly.

"Fine. What happened with Sam after you told him?"

"I told him we should lay low for a while, at least until we could figure this all out but he didn't quite agree. So he took off in the middle of the night. Something you know about."

"Dean, that's enough. Don't push your anger at Sam off on me and my mistakes." She scolded.

"Oh trust me, sweetheart, there's some anger in here just for you." Dean grumbled, tightening his hold on the steering wheel.

"Don't be a dick, Dean."

Dean growled under his breath and flipped the radio on. Sarah stared out the window until she eventually fell asleep. A few hours later, Sarah woke up with her head resting on Dean's leg. He was gently stroking her hair and humming along to the song playing on the radio. She reveled in the close, familiarity for a few minutes longer before sitting up. She knew if she laid there too long that her thoughts and feelings would lessen her resolve. Her resolve to kill her feelings for him.

"Hey there sleeping Beauty." Dean joked when she sat up.

"Where are we?" She asked trying to hide the slight blush that was spreading on her cheeks.

"Just about to his hotel." Dean said.

A minute later, Dean pulled into a parking lot and parked. The both started scanning the surroundings. Dean spotted Sam through the window of one of the rooms.

"Oh, thank God he's okay." Dean said breathing a sigh of relief. Just then Sam moved away from the window revealing that a girl was with him in the room. "Oh, he's better than okay. Sam, you sly dog." Dean said chuckling.

Sarah rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter." Sarah scolded trying to hide her own laughter as she smacked his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that." Dean said playfully and quickly launched a tickle attack on her. He very quickly had her pinned beneath him on the seat, tickling her as she playfully protested.

"Dean! Oh, stop!" She said in cheerful gasps.

He looked down at her wickedly. He had her legs pinned beneath his. Her arms were pinned behind her back with one of his hands holding them there. "Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" He boasted, his face very close to hers.

She stopped struggling and just stared back up at him. He moved to kiss her when they heard a gunshot ring through the air.

Immediately Dean let go of her and sat up looking around to see where the shooting was coming from.

"Dammit!" Dean growled running out of the car and to a nearby building.

Sarah got out and saw that Sam's hotel room was being torn apart from the shooter. She quickly made her way over to the room, careful to never be in the line of sight of the shooter. Soon the shooting stopped. Sarah looked up to see Dean fighting with the gunman. Taking the opportunity she ran into Sam's room.

"Sam?!" she yelled out. She quickly found him crouched on the floor next the a terrified girl. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Sambo? Are you alright?"

"Sarah?" Sam asked pulling back a little, "What are you doing here?"

"Dean needed me to help find you. Are you hit?" She asked examining him then she turned to the girl and asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl just nodded.

"Dean? Where's Dean?" Sam asked standing up.

"He's taking care of the shooter." Sarah said looking out of the broken window to the rooftop. "Wait. Where'd he go?"

The three of them journeyed up to the roof across from Sam's motel to look around.

"Wait, I don't understand. Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?" Ava asked.

"Trust me, that wouldn't do us much good." Sam said picking up a shell and examining it.

"That's a .223 caliber." Sarah said looking at the shell in Sam's hand.

"Subsonic grounds, the guy must have put a suppressor on the riffle." Sam stated.

"Who are you people?" Ava asked.

"Oh, we just, uh, we just watch a lot of T.J. Hooker." Sam lied.

He pulled out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Ava asked.

"My brother." Sam said to her then into the phone, "Dean." Sam leaned down so Sarah could hear.

"Sam, I've been looking for you." Dean said.

"Look, I'm in Indiana, uh Lafayette."

"I know." Dean said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I talked to Ellen. Just got here myself. It's a real funk town. You ditched me, Sammy and took off with my favorite pistol."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Sam said looking down at Sarah. "I have it with me. Look, right now there's someone after me."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know, that's what we need to find out. Where are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm staying at, uh, 5637 Monroe St., Why don't you meet me here?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sam said hanging up.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"My brother's in trouble." Sam answered.

"What?"

"He gave em a code word." Sam stated.

"Someone's got a gun on him." Sarah finished, feeling her anxiety rise.

"Code word?" Ava aked.

"Yeah. Funky town." Sam said then added, "Well, he thought of it. It's kind of a … long story."

"So, I take it my code name is pistol?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Um… Again, Dean picked out the Code words. I, uh, come on." Sam said frustrated.

They all returned to the hotel parking lot. Sarah went to Sam's car as he walked Ava to her car. When he came back Sarah said, "So what's up with the girl?"

"She's… another psychic like me."

"What? How did you find her?"

"I didn't find her. She found me. Said she had a vision that I was gonna die." Sam confessed.

"How?" Sarah asked very seriously.

"I get blown up, by going in the back of this building that Dean's being held at."

"Great. That's just great. So what's your plan? Front door?" She asked.

"No. I'm thinking something else…" Sam said giving her a weird look.

Sarah crouched down outside the front door of the shake that Dean was being held in. Sam was entering from the back and Sarah was to wait till after the second explosion to start trying to pick the front doors lock, praying that there wasn't an explosive covering this door. They were banking on the fact that whoever was holding Dean captive would be too busy with Sam to notice her.

Boom! Sarah heard a few minutes later.

And then a few agonizing moments after that she heard the second explosion. And then another agonizing minute before she heard scuffling. She then set about unlocking the front door.

As soon as she opened the door she ran into the room and straight to Dean. He yelled at her through his gag.

"Do it! Do it! Show your brother the killer you really are, Sammy." Gordon yelled from the back room.

Sarah tried to frantically untie Dean when they both heard a loud thwacking sound then Sam saying angrily, "It's Sam."

Sam came into the front room as Sarah finished with Dean's restraints.

"That son of a …" Dean growled standing up.

"Dean. No." Sam commanded.

"I let him live once, I'm not making the same mistake twice." Dean said forcefully.

"Trust me. Gordon's taken care of, come on." Sam said grabbing Dean's jacket and pulling him toward the door.

Once they were outside, Gordon appeared in the doorway holding a gun in both hands and he opened fire on them. They all ran for cover.

"Come on! You call this taken care of?" Dean yelled.

Just then Sarah fell and cried out in pain. Hearing her cry Dean turned and saw her on the ground. Trying to get back up. He quickly ran back and picked her up then dove into a ditch by the side of the road.

"Sarah?" Dean questioned.

"My leg. He got my leg." She said grunting through the pain. "I'll live." She pulled off her belt and placed it above the wound to help stop the bleeding.

Dean blew a small sigh of relief before saying, "What the hell are we doing?"

"Just trust me on this, alright?" Sam answered, before 3 police cars with sirens blazing, pulled into the clearing. Within a minute Gordon was surrounded by cops.

"Drop your weapons, get down on your knees!" a cop yelled.

"Do it now!" another yelled.

Sam and Dean grin at each other as they watch Gordon drop to his knees and get handcuffed.

"Anonymous tip." Sam said still grinning.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen, Sam." Dean said chuckling.

"This is a great moment. Really. But could we get somewhere to patch me up? Or do you want me to just bleed to death right here?" Sarah interjected.

"Always the drama queen." Dean said picking her up and following Sam, covertly carried her to his car.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One Month later…

Sarah had been recuperating from her gunshot wound at Bobby's house. The shot had been through and through but seemed to be taking it's time healing. She decided to cut out of the game until it had healed, so she decided to help Bobby out with the phones and research.

After the last job with Dean, she was beginning to feel a little more like her old self. She was feeling like she did when it was the three of them hunting before Sam left for Stanford. Back when they'd all fool around and play pranks on each other. It was a good feeling that she didn't want to lose just yet. It gave her a little bit of hope that she might be able to repair things with Dean.

She was cleaning her weapons after an afternoon of target practice when Dean called her.

"Hey Dean. It's been a few weeks. I thought maybe you'd forgotten…"

"Is Bobby there?" he asked cutting her off.

"No. He just finished a hunt. Should be back tonight though. Why? Can I help you with something?" She asked. Silence. "Dean…?"

"Sam's missing again." Dean said gruffly.

"Missing? Or Runaway?"

"A mixture of both." Dean admitted sighing. "Something's wrong with him. I'm not sure what but I know something's not right."

"What?"

"Look. I need your help. Could you log into the cellphone website and see if you can find him?" Dean asked quickly.

"Yeah. Hold on." Sarah ran over to her computer. "Okay. It says he's in Duluth, Minnesota. You want me to meet you there?"

"What? No. I can handle this. You just relax." He growled hanging up.

Sarah stared at her phone for a minute before packing her bag quickly and hopping into her car.

Sarah pulled up to a bar named 'The Sandpiper'. She walked slowly into the bar to see Sam hunched over the bar holding a girl down. Before she could comprehend what was going on, Sam took the girls head and slammed it down on the counter.

"It didn't have to be this way. Or maybe it did." Sam said to the now unconscious girl.

Sarah pulled out her gun and aimed it at Sam before getting his attention. "Sam? What's going on?"

Sam slowly turned around. "Aw. Sarah. Fancy running into you here." He said with a smirk and moving a little closer, letting the girl drop to the floor.

"What's going on? Who's that?" Sarah asked holding her ground.

"Oh her? That's just Jo." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" She said shocked.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor here. If she's out of the picture you can have Dean all to yourself." Sam said smirking, still slowly moving closer.

"Sam…"

"Or you could forget about him and be with me. I'm much better than Dean." He said giving a wicked grin.

"Sam. What are you saying?" she asked confused.

"I'm saying, I love y…" He started to say then chuckled to himself before saying, "You know, I can't do it. I doubt you could get anyone to love you much less me or Dean."

"Sam…" Sarah whispered with tears filling her eyes.

"Especially Dean. I just don't understand what everyone sees in him. And you. You know Dean hates having you around? He only tolerates you because he feels responsible for you. Like a little sister." Sam said closing the gap between them. Tears were streaming down her face as he punched her hard in the face.

Sarah was knocked backward into the wall. She raise her gun enough to shoot him in the leg.

"You little Bitch!" Sam yelled knocking the gun out of her hand then back handing her across the face.

"Sam… please…" She begged before he punched her in the stomach.

"Now be a good girl and wait your turn." He said before punching her leg where her still healing gunshot wound was. The pain from that was enough to knock her out completely.

About an hour later, Sarah woke up in an unfamiliar storage room with her arms tied together and a rag shoved in her mouth. She quickly removed the gag and tried to get the feeling back in her jaw. She looked around and found an old box cutter on one of the shelves of beer. She used that to cut her restraints off.

Slowly she opened the door and crept down a short hallway. Reaching the end of the hallway, she slowly looked around the corner trying to see what was going on.

She saw Jo cleaning up a wound on Deans shoulder. She made a soft knocking sound on the wall to get their attention.

"Don't shoot." She said with a very gruff voice.

"Sarah?" Dean asked while pointing his gun at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help with Sam, but…"

"Didn't I tell you to stay at Bobby's?" Dean scolded as Jo continued to work on his wound.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Sarah said grabbing the whiskey from Dean and taking a few swigs. "So what is going on with Sam?"

"He's possessed." Dean grunted as Jo pulled the bullet out.

"Alright. Got it." Jo said, pulling a bullet from his wound.

Dean grabbed the whiskey from Sarah and took a few healthy swigs while Jo dropped the bloodstained bullet in a glass.

"God, you're a butcher." Dean grumbled.

"You're welcome." Jo said sarcastically.

"Alright, are we done?" Dean said about to get up.

"Would you give me two minutes to patch you up? You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death." Jo said as she continued to layer gauze and tape over the wound. "So how did you know? That he was possessed."

"Uh, I didn't, I just knew that it couldn't have been him." Dean answered then turned to look at Sarah, "So Sarah, fill me in, how long have you been here?"

"I got here in time to see Sam slam Jo's head against the counter. After that he and I got into a fight. He took a few cheap shots and next thing I know I'm bound and gagged in the storage room."

Dean looked at her a moment then splashed Holy water on her.

"I'm not not possessed, Dean." Sarah said flatly, wiping water off her face.

"Just making sure."

"Hey, Dean?" Jo asked.

"Yeah?" Dean said bringing his attention back to her.

"I know demons lie, but do they ever tell the truth too?" Jo asked.

"Uh, um, yeah, sometimes, I guess. Especially if they know it'll mess with your head. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?" Jo asked evasively.

"Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so… since Sarah's here, the closest one I know lives in South Dakota." Dean said looking up at Sarah.

"Okay good, I'm done. Let's go." Jo said getting up.

"Yeah. You're not coming. Neither of you." Dean said sternly.

"The hell I'm not. I'm part of this now." Jo responded.

"You can't keep me out of this, Dean." Sarah said.

"I can't say it more plain than this. You two try to follow me and I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you here. This is my fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's gonna be." He says then starts to walk away.

"Wait." Jo said. Dean turned around. "Here, take these. They'll help with the pain." She then threw a bottle of pain pills to him.

"Thanks. I'll call you later, okay?" Dean said to her. Not noticing as Sarah slipped out the door.

Sarah sat waiting in the impala for Dean when he came out. Dean opened the door and got in.

"Get out." He said flatly to her, staring out the front window.

"Drive." She retorted not moving, also staring out the front window.

"Sarah, I mean it. You're not coming with me. Now get out." He growled as he faced her.

"And I said drive." She growled back, facing him and matching his attitude.

"Get out or I'll…"

"You'll what? She interrupted. "You'll beat me? Cuz he's already done that. Now drive before he gets to Bobby's and kills him too."

Dean growled under his breath and started the car.

After a few hours of tense silence they pulled up to Bobby's house. They walked in and were thankful that Bobby already had Sam in a devil's trap.

"You two are her just in time." Bobby said giving both of them beers.

Sarah thankful for something to drink, drank half of her in one long gulp while Dean just took a quick swig. Bobby seemed to let out the breath he had been holding.

Dean walked over to Sam and smacked him in the face to wake him up. "Hey."

Sam looked up and sees the devils trap on the ceiling.

"Dean, back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach." Sam said.

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" Dean retorted.

"Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging. Well not any more than the gunshot wound plain Jane over there gave him."

Dean looked over at Sarah angrily then back at Sam. "Oh don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much." He turned and picked up a bucket. "You, on the other hand." Dean tossed a bucket full of holy water on Sam, causing him to sizzle and scream. "Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue." Sam gloated.

"No. You won't be in him long enough. Bobby." Dean growled.

"Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus omnes satanica, potestas, omnes incursion…" Bobby started the exorcism chant.

"See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam. You understand me? Because I'm gonna kill every one of you first." Dean said over Bobby's chanting.

Sam struggled painfully for a moment then threw his head back and started cackling. Bobby stopped chanting, surprised by Sam's reaction.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan." Sam said smirking.

"Humulliores sub potente magnu dei…" Bobby continued.

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." Sam said before lowering his head and starting to chant in Latin. The fire in the fireplace flamed higher as the room began to shake.

"This isn't going like I pictured! What's going on, Bobby?" Dean yelled.

Bobby looked over Sam and saw a mark on his forearm. "It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

"What?" Sarah yelled.

"What the hell do we do?" Dean asked.

Sam threw his head back and screamed. The room started to shake more; the ceiling began to crack, breaking the protective seal. Sam's eyes flashed black as he lowered his head. "There. That's better."

He jerked his hand left and sent Bobby flying. He jerked his head to the right and sent Dean flying into a wall. Dean's flask of holy water falling from his hand. Sam then ripped free of his restraints as Sarah came at him with holy water. He screamed then sent her flying into the kitchen.

Sam stalked over to Dean. "You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing, they say it's like hell." Sam said kneeling in front of Dean. He grabbed onto Dean's shirt and punched him hard. "You know, there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um…" he hit Dean again, "Well, it's like hell. Even for Demons." He hit Dean again. "It's a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear;" he hit Dean again then he grabbed the back of Dean's head, holding it steady. "And you sent me back there."

Dean sneered and said, "Meg."

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam." He hit him again then dug his finger into Dean's bullet wound. "By the way, I saw your Dad there – he say's 'Howdy'. All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect." He shoved Dean away.

Sarah ran over and kicked Sam in the side knocking him slightly. Sam looked up and caught her leg when she tried to kick him again but he caught her leg and punched her recovering wound. Then he twisted her leg painfully back before throwing her into a table. He then turned his attention back to Dean and said, "But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you'll do to yourself. I can see it in your eyes, Dean. Your worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you." He moved to hit Dean but Bobby caught his arm and pressed a hot poker to the binding mark. Sam screamed in pain before smoke billowed out of him and up the chimney. Sam fell back, looking around in confusion, then grabbed his arm noticing the pain. Dean sat up painfully.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam responded.

Dean reared back and punched Sam in the jaw then rolled his eyes collapsing next to Sarah.

A little while later, Sam sat at the kitchen table with an ice pack on his arm while Dean sat on the other side with an ice pack on his face.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean." Sam said cautiously.

"Yeah, right backatcha." Dean retorted.

"If either of you comment on my looks, I'll deck you." Sarah said as she hobbled to the freezer and grabbing a bag of frozen peas.

"Sarah, I'm sorry…" Sam started to say.

"Don't Sam. I know it wasn't you." She said before slowly moving toward the empty seat at the table. Sam got up and helped her to the chair. Sarah gave him a small smile then propped her injured leg on Dean's lap and placed the frozen peas on it. Dean placed a reassuring hand on her leg.

Bobby came in slowly and talked with the boys about a hunter that was found dead. "Wondle's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

"We'd better hit the road. If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car." Dean said to Sam.

Sarah looked down at her injured leg, sadly before standing up slowly and testing its strength. Pain shot through her leg as soon as she put some weight on it. Sighing, she sadly said, "I guess it's research and phones for me again. Could one of you grab my bag from the car?" Then she slowly started making her way toward the stairs, aware of the three men watching her.

Dean came up behind her and picked her up.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sarah asked.

"You need to get off your leg. You're going to make it worse." Dean stated flatly as he carried her up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"Thanks." She said when he placed her on one of the beds.

"Here take one of these." Dean said giving her one of the pain pills Jo had given him. And then he stared at her a moment before leaning forward and kissing her forehead then walking toward the door.

"Hey Dean?" She said just above a whisper. He stopped and turned to look at her. "When my leg heals… do you think I could go back on the road with you and Sam?"

He looked pained for a second then said, "Just get better." Before leaving without giving an answer.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sarah spent the next couple of months at Bobby's. After she had healed, she started taking small hunting jobs. Working alone. After Sam's possession, both boys avoided her calls and texts. They would call Bobby and ask for help but not her.

Out of the blue one day, Dean called Sarah. She almost let it go to voicemail but decided against that.

"Dean." She said flatly.

"Sam's missing. I think the demons have him." Dean said quickly.

"Again?" She asked sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke, Sarah. He just completely vanished. Meet me and Bobby at the Roadhouse." He said before hanging up.

Sarah growled, grabbed her gear and hopped into her car.

Pulling up to the roadhouse all she saw was a pile of smoldering wreckage. She looked over and saw Dean and Bobby off to one side of the lot. She pulled over to them and got out.

"What happened here?" She worriedly asked.

"I don't know. Ash called and said I had to come here. That he couldn't tell me what he'd found over the phone. And this is how we found it." Dean said.

"This is…" Bobby started saying.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of know where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are gonna find Sam?" Dean exclaimed.

"We'll find him." Bobby said.

Suddenly, Dean clutched his head in pain.

"Dean?" Bobby asked concerned.

Dean groaned again and doubled over. Sarah rushed forward to steady him.

"What was that?" Bobby asked when Dean straightened up a little.

"I don't know. A headache?" Dean answered.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked worried.

"No. Must be stress." Dean answered then chuckled before adding, "I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision?" Bobby asked.

"Like what Sam gets?" Sarah added.

"What? No!" Dean said quickly, moving away away from her a little. "Come on, I'm not some psychic." Dean suddenly fell against Sarah in pain.

"Dean? Dean!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Dean? Are you with me?" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him." Dean said still leaning on Sarah.

"It was a vision." Bobby determined.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?" Sarah asked.

"Uh… there was a bell." Dean said.

"What kind of bell?" Bobby asked.

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know." Dean elaborated.

"Engraving?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like an oak tree?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean said straightening up.

"I know where Sam is." Bobby said grabbing his gear and getting into the impala. Sarah also grabbed her gear and hopped into the backseat.

After a few hours of driving they pulled up to a very woodsy area.

"Looks like the rest of the way is on foot." Bobby said. They all filed out of the impala and loaded up on weapons. Sarah grabbed her old knife from the trunk and placed it back on her calf. She also grabbed a pistol and shotgun.

"Let's go." Dean said when he was ready.

They made their way through the woods to a small ghost town. As they walked down the dirt road they saw Sam walking away from someone that was on the ground.

"Sam!" Dean yelled relieved.

"Dean!" Sam answered.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yelled as they guy behind Sam stabbed a knife into Sam's back.

"No!" Dean yelled as he ran up to Sam.

Sarah and Bobby ran after the other guy. When they lose him, they ran back to Sam and Dean.

"Sam? Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled holding Sam close to him.

Sarah walked over and fell to her knees next to them as she started to cry uncontrollably.

"No, no, no, no, no. Oh God." Dean cried out with tears streaming down his face. "Sam!"

After a while, Bobby managed to get Dean to let go of Sam and they both carried his body back to the impala. Sarah trailed behind carrying their gear. Once back in the impala, Bobby drove them to the nearest motel he could find.

A few hours later, Dean sat next to Sam's lifeless body, deep in thought. Sarah was methodically cleaning all the weapons to help her stay busy.

Bobby returned from an errand with a bucket full of fried chicken. "Dean?" Bobby said offering him the chicken.

"No, thanks, I'm fine." Dean answered robotically.

"You should eat something." Bobby said.

"I said I'm fine." Dean said harshly.

"Dean… I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time… we bury, Sam." Bobby said tentatively.

"No." Dean said firmly.

"We could… maybe."

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet." Dean growled.

"Dean." Sarah said walking over to him.

"I want you two to come with me." Bobby said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean said mater-of-factly. Then turned to Sarah, "you should go."

"Dean, please." Bobby said.

"I am not leaving without you." Sarah replied.

"Would you cut me some slack?" Dean yelled.

"I just don't think you two should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit- I could use your help." Bobby admitted. Dean just scoffed in reply. "Something big is going down- end of the world big."

"Well then let it end!" Dean growled.

"Dean!" Sarah said surprised.

"You don't mean that." Bobby said.

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the hell out of here… Go!" Dean yelled then softened before saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

"You know where I'll be." Bobby said turning to leave. "You coming girly?" Bobby asked Sarah.

"No."

"Sarah…" Dean started to say.

"No. You don't think I have some right to stay with you? I've given everything I have also. So be mad at me if you want but I'm not leaving you here alone." Sarah said firmly.

Dean looked at her a moment then went back to sit next to Sam and Bobby left.

Sarah sat cleaning her guns for the third time that night, not being able to sit still. She heard Dean talking softly to Sam and she tried to keep her tears from falling.

"What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?" Dean yelled out. Then he jumped up from the bed and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked walking over to him.

"I need to clear my head." Dean said brushing past her.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

Dean just ignored her and walked outside. Sarah ran after him and grabbed the keys from his hand.

"Give those back." Dean growled angrily.

"No. Not until you tell me where you're going."

"I'm not playing, Sarah. Now give me the keys before I…" Dean warned.

"Before you what? Hit me? You wouldn't dare." She fired back.

Dean thought about it a moment then back handed her across the face, knocking her back a few feet. Sarah looked up at him in shock. He moved to grab the keys from her hand but she quickly moved her hand away, still looking at him with shock.

"Sarah, give them to me." He demanded.

"No." she said as strongly as she could muster.

He growled at her again and moved to grab the keys again. When she moved away again he grabbed her other arm and twisted it behind her back, painfully. She slammed her foot down on his and head butted him to free herself. She backed away a little with her arms raised, ready to defend herself.

Dean regained his stance and charged her at her swinging. She deflected his angry attempts until he managed a lucky shot to her abdomen and then another one to the cheek he'd already backhanded. She fell back against the concrete sidewalk, hitting her head. Dean stared down at her a moment as she laid in pain, looking back at him. He then grabbed the keys from her hand, Sarah no longer putting up a fight and took off in the impala.

Sarah laid there a few minutes in pain trying to get the air back in her lungs before slowly making her way back into the motel room. She grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom and some ice from the ice chest. She then collapsed on the floor in one of the corners of the room and placed the ice on her right cheek where Dean hand hit her.

Within a few moments she passed out, unable to deal with anything else.

"Sarah? Sarah, are you okay?" Sam asked.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes to see Sam crouched down next to her. Sarah started to freak out and get away from Sam.

"Whoa. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"S…Sam?" Sarah whispered before fainting.

Sam caught her before she could hit her head then picked her up and placed her on the bed.

He then walked over to the mirror and looked at his back seeing a car from where the knife was stabbed into his spine.

The door opened and Dean walked in. "Sammy." He said softly.

"Hey." Sam said back. Dean walked over and pulled Sam into a tight hug. "Ow…. Uh, Dean…"

Dean released Sam and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just… I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down." They both sat down at the table.

"Okay. Dean… What happened to me?"

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked evasively.

"I saw you and Bobby, and … I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like… like, white-hot, you know, and then you start running at me, and… that's about it." Sam explained.

"Yeah, that- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for a while."

"But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad."

"No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?"

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?" Sam asked instantly angry.

"No, he disappeared into the woods."

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." Sam said standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat? I'm starving. Come on." Dean said moving toward the door.

"Wait. What about Sarah?" Sam asked pointing at Sarah, who was still asleep on the bed. "She fainted after seeing me."

Dean looked over at the bed, a look of regret on his face. "She, uh, she's just over emotional today. Come on, we'll go eat and she can sleep in the car." Dean said walking over and picking her up.

Sam grabbed her guns and threw them in her duffle bag. Then they went out and loaded up the impala.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dean and Sam walked up to Bobby's door and knocked. Bobby answered and gave a very surprised look to them.

"Hey Bobby." Dean and Sam said.

"Sam. It's good to see… you up and around." Bobby said warily.

"Yeah, well… thanks for patching me up." Sam said walking into the house.

"Don't mention it." Bobby answered dumbstruck.

"Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so… what do you know?" Dean said evasively.

"Where's Sarah?" Bobby asked avoiding the question.

"Oh, right. I'll be right back." Dean said walking back to the impala. He opened the back door and shook Sarah's shoulder. "Alright, sleepy head, time to wake up now."

Sarah stirred and looked around trying to figure out where she was. When she saw Dean she recoiled from him. Moving to the other side of the backseat to get away from him. "What's going on?"

"Well, Sam's back. And we're at Bobby's. So let's go on inside." Dean said nonchalantly.

"What? How?" Sarah asked then something dawned on her and her look turned serious, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Dean grumbled.

"Dean. What did you do? People don't just come back from the dead." Sarah yelled at him. Then she realized something, "You made a deal! How long did you get, Dean?"

He sighed and stared down at the ground, "A year."

"How could you?"

"Sarah." Dean said sitting on the seat with her and moving to touch her hand.

"Don't touch me, you jerk! Don't you ever touch me again!" Sarah said getting out of the car.

"Wait, Sarah!" Dean yelled following her. "I know what I did was stupid but please, don't say anything to Sam. Please don't tell him. We're so close to finishing this." He pleaded.

Sarah stopped and looked up at Dean. "And why should I? Why should I do anything for you?" She spat at him.

"Sarah, please."

"No, Dean. No. I have been there for you through so much. I would have done anything for you if you'd asked me too. What you did… What you did was beyond wrong. You went through so much pain after your Dad died and I tried to help you pick up the pieces. To help you to deal with that but not this time." She said angrily. "But, I will help you end this. I owe it to your father." Then she muttered, deep in thought, "Since I can't keep my promise."

"What promise?" Dean asked quickly, instantly curious.

Sarah looked up at him, "The promise I made to him at the hospital."

"What did you promise him?" Dean asked again, searching her eyes.

"To always look after you and Sam. No matter what happens. But due to recent events, I don't think he'd blame me for not living up to that promise."

"Sarah, I'm sorr…"

"Don't. I know you don't mean it. I'll keep quiet to Sam. I don't want to be the one to tell him what his brother is. How stupid you really are. When this is all over, and yellow-eyes is dead, I want you to lose my number. For good." Then she stalked into the house, using her hair to hide the bruises on her face from Bobby.

Once in Bobby's house, it was only a few minutes until Bobby got Dean to go outside alone with him. Sam started studying Bobby's research, deep in thought. He barely noticed Sarah was in the room with him.

"Sam?" Sarah said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She moved to stand next to him.

"Hmm?" He mumbled without looking up.

She quickly bent over an hugged his neck. She felt him startle then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sarah? Can't breathe." Sam choked out.

"Oh. Sorry." She responded letting go of him.

"What's going on? What was that for?" Sam questioned.

"I, ah… I'm just so happy that you're okay." Sarah said before turning to walk away.

Sam caught her arm and turned her back toward him. "What happened to you?" He asked touching her now purple cheek.

"It's nothing. Just the remains of a stupid mistake." Sarah said pulling out of his grasp and walking toward the kitchen. "I should put some ice on this. You get back to those papers."

Sarah had just finished making an ice pack when Bobby and Dean came back in. Turning around to face them she saw they had someone else with them.

"Ellen?" Sarah said walking over to her.

"Hey there, sweetie." Ellen said moving to hug her but Bobby stepped over and motioned for Ellen to sit down.

Sarah started to feel light headed again but snapped out of it when Dean grabbed her arm to steady her. She jerked away from his touch like he was burning her skin and walked as far away from him as she could. Sam watched the exchange and gave Dean a questioning look before bringing his attention back to Ellen.

"Bobby, is this necessary?" Ellen asked when Bobby pushed a shot glass full of Holy water forward.

"Just a belt of Holy water. Shouldn't hurt." Bobby answered.

Ellen drank the shot then said, "Whiskey now, if you don't mind."

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else… But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." She drank the shot of whiskey Bobby poured for her. "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

"Oh, Ellen." Sarah said walking over and putting her hand on Ellen's shoulder.

"Sorry, Ellen." Sam said.

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live… lucky me." Ellen said tearing up.

"Ellen you mentioned a safe." Bobby interjected.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?" Bobby asked.

"No." Ellen said pulling out a map from her pocket. She unfolded it and placed it on the table.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?" Dean asked.

A little while later all five of them were researching everything they could about Wyoming, when Bobby said, "I don't believe it."

"What? You got something?" Sam asked.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's," Bobby said pointing to the map, "is an abandoned frontier church – all mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt – the demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked intrigued.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines," he pointed to the black lines on the map, "connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." Bobby said, connecting the points on the map until the shape of a star is made.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean said.

"It's a Devil's trap." Sarah stated.

"A 100 square mile Devil's trap." Sam added.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Dean added.

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen said.

"No one has." Bobby elaborated.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked.

"Definitely." Sam answered.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons they must be circling and they can't get in." Sam explained.

"Yeah, well… they're trying." Bobby stated.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked.

Dean grabbed the book he had been looking at and said, " That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except on old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or … what's colt trying to protect?" Sam asked.

"Well, unless…"

"Unless, what?"

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Sarah asked.

"Well that's a comforting thought." Ellen said flatly.

"Yeah, you think?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam asked.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd need and A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No." Sam said then paused, "But I know who could."

The got to the cemetery in time to hide in various places before Jake got there. They watched as he entered the cemetery and walked toward the crypt.

"Howdy, Jake." Sam said coming out from his hiding place. Dean, Bobby, Ellen and Sarah appeared from the shadows with their guns raised.

"Wait… you were dead. I killed you." Jake said.

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job." Sam retorted.

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Jake revealed. Sam glanced quickly at Dean. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it easy there, son." Bobby said trying to calm the situation some.

"And if I don't?" Jake retorted.

"Wait and see." Sam said angrily.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do – kill me?" Jake said.

"It's a thought." Sam replied.

"You had your chance. You couldn't." Jake spat back.

"I won't make that mistake twice." Sam said. Jake began to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean interjected.

"Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Jake said to Ellen. She responded by moving her gun to point at her head. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give into it, there's all sorts of Jedi mind tricks you can learn." Jake looked over at Sarah and winked at her. She then started to slowly move her gun toward her head too.

"Let them go." Sam yelled as Dean growled.

"Shoot him." Ellen managed to say in a trembling voice.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody, put your guns down. Except you ladies." Jake said and watched as the three men put down their guns. "Okay. Thank you." Jake then pulled out the colt and inserted it into the lock on the crypt. Instantly the boys jumped into action.

Bobby ran to Ellen and pulled the gun from her hand and Dean ran to Sarah to do the same. Sam grabbed his gun and shot Jake four times in the back. Jake fell to the ground and Sam positioned himself in front of him.

"Please...don't. Please." Jake sputtered gasping in pain.

Sam shot Jake three more times in the chest. Then they all watched as the engravings on the crypt spun in different directions, then stop.

"Oh, no." Bobby muttered.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell." Bobby replied. Dean pulled the colt from the crypt before Bobby yelled, "Take cover! Now!"

All five ran behind a few tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large mass erupted from the other side and shot outward.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean yelled still trying to cover Sarah.

"That's a Devil's Gate. A damn door to hell." Ellen yelled. "Come on! We gotta shut that gate!"

They all ran and tried to close the doors.

"If the demon gave this to Jake… then… maybe…" Dean said checking the colt for bullets.

Yellow Eyes appeared behind Dean and flung the colt from Dean's hand into his own. "A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." YED taunted before throwing Dean to the side and into a tombstone.

"Dean!" Sam yelled letting go of the gate and running to help Dean.

YED threw Sam into a tree. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you. Knew you had it in you." YED motioned to Dean paralyzing him. "Sit a spell. So, Dean… I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape – it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me – have you ever heard the expression, 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?'"

"You call that deal good?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean… you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam? You of all people should know, that's what's dead should stay dead. Anyway… thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

YED stared to cock the colt when John Winchester appeared and grabbed him from behind. The body the demon was possessing crumbled to the ground. The gun still in hand while John and YED wrestled. The demon pushed John to the ground and entered the body once more. When he stood up, Dean shot him with the colt. The demon jerked a little before falling back to the ground, dead.

Bobby, Ellen and Sarah managed to close the gate doors and turned to see John. Sarah walked forward, "John?"

John turned and winked at her, tears glistening his eyes. He then put a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave a nod to Sam, all the while smiling, so happy to see his boys again. With another look at Dean, John stepped back and disappeared.

Early the next morning, Sarah quietly moved about Bobby's house packing up her belongings. She was moving past the kitchen with her bag when Sam walked out in front of her.

"Leaving again?" he asked with his jaw set.

"Looks like it, Sam." She answered trying to move past him but he blocked her.

"Why? We are all finally together again. And now we have even more work to do."

"I… I just can't. You and Dean make a better team without me anyways."

"That's not true and you know it. Now talk to me, what's going on?" Sam asked leading her into the kitchen and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Look, Sam, I need you to just believe me that I can't ride with you two anymore." Sarah said staring at the cup of coffee in her hands. "I just can't hunt with people I don't trust."

"You don't trust us?" Sam asked a little hurt, then added, "Look, I know I hurt you while I was possessed. I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened. I never wanted to hurt you like that. And none of what that demon said was true. None of it."

Sarah sighed, "It's not just that, Sambo, although that is nice to know. I don't know how to explain how much it scares me that the two people that I love the most in the world are the ones that can cause the most pain." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Sarah, Dean loves you even if he doesn't know how to show it. You can't keep punishing him for that. And you can't just leave in the night again, that will probably crush him."

"I don't care if it crushes him. I'm done for good."

"What? You don't mean that. You know he'll just try and find you again."

"Oh trust me, he knows I'm leaving. And he would be a fool to try and stop me this time." Sarah said darkly.

"What happened?" Sam asked instantly concerned.

Sarah didn't say anything, she just turned her face slightly so that the massive bruise on her cheek was facing him. He gave her a confused look that changed to surprise. "Did he…?"

"Yeah. He loves me so much…" Sarah said sarcastically.

"Why?" Sam asked lightly touching her bruise.

"I was trying to stop him from doing something stupid the night you died."

"Well he was grief stricken. Not really the best reaction but…"

"That's not all." She said stopping him. "After he backhanded me, I fought back trying to keep him there. And well, he got the upper hand…" She stood up and slowly moved her shirt up to show the large, deep purple bruise on her abdomen. "then he charged me, causing me to fall hard on the concrete." She continued as Sam lightly touched the bruise causing her to wince. She pushed her shirt back down. "He grabbed his keys and left me there. He just left me there, outside and almost unconscious. So you tell me, how I can trust him?" Sarah moved away from Sam. "I'm sorry, Sambo, but I have to go." She walked a few steps but turned around and walked back to Sam, "Sam, I want you to know, I do still love you. I feel like a crazy person but I still love Dean too." She placed her hand on his cheek, "Remember that, okay?" She then place a kiss on his cheek then walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

11 months and 2 weeks later…

After returning to her motel room from her latest hunt, Sarah immediately hopped into a nice warm shower. About 20 minutes later, she had finally gotten all of the grave dirt and ash from her now auburn hair. She toweled off and put on a pair of panties and a tank top then walked out to her bag in the main room. Sensing another presence in the room, she quickly grabbed the gun she had hidden there and spun around to aim at the intruder.

What she saw almost made her drop her gun.

"Dean?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Hey there, Sunshine." He said with a small smile.

She continued to stare in shock but quickly shook herself out of her trance and back to reality. "What the hell are you doing here Dean?" she asked flatly.

"I can't just stop by and see an old friend?" Dean asked innocently, before looking her up and down. "Tell me, why didn't you walk around like that when we were hunting together?"

Sarah gave him a confused look before realizing that she was still just wearing her underwear. "Oh! Dean! Grow up!" She yelled at him as she grabbed a pair of jeans and putting them on. She also pulled on her jacket, even though it was still covered in dirt, since she wasn't wearing a bra. Dean made some disappointed groans before chuckling at her behavior. "Alright, what do you want? I thought I had made myself clear the last time I saw you."

Dean looked away for a minute before saying, "I know, I'm sorry, but I couldn't… I couldn't…"

"You couldn't what, Dean?" She asked tensely.

"I couldn't go to hell without talking with you." He said hurriedly.

"What is there to talk about? I'm pretty sure everything has been said." She said moving toward the door and opening it.

"No, it hasn't… Please." He said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Sarah said sighing, "You have five minutes." She then closed the door and sat on the couch.

"Well, first off. I want to say how sorry I am for how I've acted toward you. Not just since Dad died but before that. I knew that you had feelings for me and I guess I've never been able to fully deal with that or deal with the fact that I had feelings for you too." Dean paused when he saw her fighting to keep calm. "About the night that Sam… died… I can't express how sorry I am about that night. I know you were just trying to protect me the way I would have protected you or Sam. I just wish I had never laid a finger on you. If I could go back to that night and do things differently, I would. Believe me, I would."

Sitting there, listening to Dean felt like an out of body experience for Sarah. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"Well, I didn't want to go without telling you the truth…" Dean said getting up and walking toward the door.

Sarah snapped out of her trance, tears finally falling from her eyes. She rushed over to Dean before he could open the door. "Dean?" She whispered causing him to turn around. She then wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder. After a moment of surprise Dean's arms engulfed her very tightly.

"God, I've missed you." Dean whispered.

Dean let out a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head. Sarah loosened her hold on Dean and looked up at him. Before either of them knew it, they were kissing.

The kiss started softly but steadily more and more intense. They pushed off each other's jackets before Sarah ripped off Dean's shirt before reclaiming his lips again. He grabbed her hips and ground them against his own. Sarah ran her hands through his hair, then down his chest to the button of his jeans. Dean pulled back and looked Sarah in her eyes as he moved his hands to the front of her jeans and pulled open the button before sliding them down her legs. He then kissed her again before pushing her down on the bed and pulling her jeans off all the way.

After removing his jeans joined her on the bed, laying kisses down her neck and running his hand over her body. As he started to remove her underwear, he noticed a something on the pale white skin of her right hip.

"What is this?" he asked her with a curious smirk.

"My anti-possession tattoo." She answered softly moving so she was propped up on her elbows.

"You got a tattoo?" He asked as he traced the tattoo with his finger.

"Yeah?" She said trying to figure out his fascination with this subject.

"That is so hot." He growled looking up at her before reclaiming her lips.

In a matter of moments the rest of their clothes were removed and they finally succumbed to their desires.

They spent the whole night together; talking, horsing around and memorizing each other's bodies.

Sarah woke up the next morning to an empty bead.

"Dean?" Sarah called out, even though she already knew he wasn't there. "Dammit."

She laid there for a moment before jumping out of bed and quickly dressing. Grabbing her stuff she ran out of the room to her car determined to track him down.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She tracked him to a town called New Harmony, Indiana. Thank God for GPS tracking on cell phones because she was able to find the street they were on. She parked her car a few blocks away and covertly walked to the only empty house on that street. Carefully she picked the lock on the back door.

With her gun ready she slowly made her way up the stairs where she heard voices.

"Ok, fine. We-we-we-we-we, we ninja past those guys, sneak in." She heard Sam say.

"Then what? Give a 'Columbian necktie' to a ten year old girl, come on!" Dean fired back.

"Look, Dean, I know it's awful." Sam said.

"You think?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"This isn't just about saving you, Dean. This is about saving everybody." Sam fired back.

"She's gotta be stopped, son." Bobby said.

There was a pause then Dean said, "Oh, dammit."

Sarah decided she better make herself known before they found her in the hall and shot her. Pulling out her phone she dialed Dean's number. She watched as Dean pulled out his phone and pressed ignore before putting his phone away.

"How dare you ignore me!" Sarah yelled as she strode in to the room making the boys jump and aim their weapons at her. She ignored them as she walked up to Dean and smacked him across the face. "And how dare you just leave me without any type of goodbye."

Dean sighed heavily, "You know I'm not good at goodbye's. And so you know, you got more of one than anyone else."

Sarah softened, "I'm sorry. I just got so mad waking up and finding you gone. Just like I was some floozy you picked up in a bar."

"Cakes, you will never be some floozy to me. Okay?" Dean said giving her a kiss.

"Not to interrupt this Hallmark moment but we have kinda a time limit here." Bobby said making Sarah and Dean realize they were not alone.

"Right, let's go." Dean said firmly.

Outside they split up, Dean & Sam went to try and kill the demon while Sarah & Bobby went to purify the water system to help keep out the other demons.

When the demons charged the house Sarah turned on the sprinkler system and the whole perimeter was lined with holy water.

After that Sarah and Bobby went back to the safety of the vacant house to watch for Dan & Sam. They saw a blinding white light come from the house the boys were in. Sarah looked at her watch to see that it was 12:01 a.m. She felt her heart start to twist and ran out of her hiding place and right through the demons circling the other house.

She could hear Bobby running after her but she was too quick and determined. Sarah ran right in and toward the room that the light had come from. Getting into the room she saw Dean's lifeless body being held by Sam. She ran to his side and stared screaming at Dean to wake up as her tears ran down her face.

To be continued...


End file.
